Wicked Attraction
by FatalEncounter
Summary: Friends who cherish her, a brother who loves her, and a best friend that has become like family. Amy's high school life is almost near perfect, so what more could she ask for? "The devil doesn't come dressed in a red cape and pointy horns, he comes as everything you have ever wished for." And for Amy temptation had always been easy to conquer, until she met the boy with lime eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay I know that I have like a billion stories to complete, and that I'm slacking; but this story came to me in a dream and I thought it would be interesting to see how far it goes. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new story! I will rate it mature just because of the content and language.)**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

I hate running.

The cold air hitting against my warmed skin, my lungs expanding in my chest desperately, and the feeling of my bones slapping against the black track beneath my feet.

I've never been a runner, and I'm never going to be.

"Rose!" I heard my physical education teacher call out in irritation, "Let's Go!" I groaned looking up at the clouded grey sky as I pushed off the ground in a faster pace. Why didn't I just take gym my sophomore year like everyone else?

Oh yeah, because I'm lazy idiot who likes to put everything off.

Suddenly I felt a soft shove on my right shoulder, I turned to meet icy blue eyes. She smiled brightly as she jogged beside me, "Hey Slowpoke."

"I swear Coach Madison hates me." I groaned.

Sally shook her head, "You attitude doesn't really help much." Then she smiled slyly, "I mean If you were more like _me_ maybe she'd like you a little more."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Oh, bite me." I continued to run alongside Sally silently, or at least tried too; she was our school's captain for the girls track team so she was fairly accustomed to running long distance. Unlike me, who constantly did everything in one's power to avoid running days with a doctor's

note or sudden disease that compelled me to stay glued to the bench - but to my dismay coach had told the principal about my multiple 'excused runs', and that if I continued on the path I was going at I wouldn't graduate with my class this year.

So I was stuck with running.

"Come on Rose!" Coach Madison screeched as she blew on her whistle.

"I'm coming!" I screamed back in frustration. Clearly if I was capable of going any faster then I would have, but my body isn't use to this type of conditioning.

 _Thankfully_ , I made it to the finish line after running for what felt like hours, Sally had lapped me about twice (or more) since then, and was sitting calmly on the grass with a smug smirk plastered all over her tanned cheeks. As I passed her I lifted a slender finger in her direction behind my back as I approached coach Madison, "12:37," she spoke calmly, then shrugged, "better than your previous times." I sighed in defeat as I allowed myself to collapse onto the vibrant grass beneath me, it's cold fingers slithered around my legs as they tickled my skin. Coach Madison laughed lightly, "Aren't you the dance captain?"

I lazily rested my arms over my head to block out any light, "We don't run in dance, we _dance,_ **hence** the name." I felt a soft kick to one of my bent knees, I looked over to see Sally with wide eyes and a thinned finger over her lips indicating that I should shut my mouth; I grinned sheepishly.

"Acorn," Coach Madison boomed.

I watched as Sally straightened at the sound of her name, "Yeah coach?"

"Take Rose up to the showers." She commanded boredly as she turned away from us, walking towards one of the teacher falcate rooms near the football field.

I jumped up instantly at the sound of a shower, "I'll run for that." I teased as I followed Sally towards the girls locker room.

I stared out the window watching the stormy clouds inch past me, I always wondered why my brother had decided to move here. It is always so _grey_ , I've never been able to wear shorts around here something I use to be able to do in my hometown - heck, jeans were practically foreign where I came from, but here it's all I could wear to shield myself from the chilling breeze.

Besides that, it's boring.

Nothing ever happened around here, beside the usual high school drama, but nothing worth my interest; everything was just so **bland** here. Though, I have found it to be a home away from home, because let's face it, I'm still fairly young so living on my own isn't exactly a choice I have; so I had to make the best out of my situation.

I have a lot of friends here, _surprisingly_.

I'm very crude, so my personality may come off as a little aggressive, but when you really get to know me you know that it's just my mannerism about everything not anything personal towards a specific person. Most people hated me when I got here, saying I was an asshole, but then one day Sally came over to sit with me - which I found weird because she was supposably one of the popular people at school, not that I really pay attention to any of those things. We talked for a while that day as she showed me around the school, telling me about all the shortcuts or hiding places around school incase I ever wanted to take time to relax from all the stress; and even more surprising the next day she sat with me again.

We became friends fast, though she was completely opposite of my sarcastic, cynical personality, I enjoyed being around her; she was a genuinely happy person so being around her made me happier in a sense.

And then gradually, her friends became my friends, as we all merged into one giant family.

"Amy." I heard my name being called out distantly, I turned to look forward to see a very annoyed Mr. Marcus (my english teacher, who clearly knew nothing of the true depth of the material we read in class, but was only qualified to teach because of the piece of paper framed in a golden plaque on the wall above him).

"Yes?" I responded absently.

"Can you tell the class your thoughts on Fort-worth's work?" We had been analyzing a poem written by John Fort-worth, a man who had dedicated his life to unraveling the darkest desires within a human mind, and why we are programed to function the way we do.

I shrugged, "I think he's right, we are all driven by our own selfishness, regardless of our so called selfless acts that society has deemed 'selfless'. We are all stuck within our own worlds, we are all looking out for ourselves, and though we have the capability to care greatly for others, when it comes down to it, love originates from greed; and those who do sacrifice themselves for strangers, only do it if it will benefit themselves long term. Our society needs to accept this reality, because then we will begin to understand each other better for the things that we do, and why we do them."

Mr. Marcus stared back at me blankly, as he looked towards the rest of the class, then back at me. "Does anyone want to add to that?"

I looked back out the window, _of course no one wants to add to that Mr. Marcus because most of the people besides me are morons who care nothing more, than the next raving party that is planned this weekend; which is totally fine because like Fort-Worth said, 'we are all essentially selfish, and as evolution has proven we have been programmed to care only for our own desires and needs'._

It doesn't bother me that my classmates don't care about the things we 'learn' at school, but I don't think school is exactly the greatest place to learn the things we have to, to become critical thinkers. I feel like our own experiences, our failures is what humbles us to view the world for what it really is, and those types of educational teachers vary with every person. Sometimes life will hit people harder than others, and we will all learn at a different pace; and I think that's what teachers from school seem to misunderstand.

They tend to generalize us as uncaring teenagers who don't understand the world around them; but I feel like I have a good general understanding, regardless of my age.

My parents had passed away a year ago, they were in a server car crash that caused my father to die instantly, and my mother to go into a coma. My brother and I waited for months, waiting for my mother to wake up, and each day I would go visit her, hoping for progress. But she would lay there, in the same position I had left her the day before, wearing the same washed out blue hospital dress, and her eyes always closed.

I wondered what went through her mind, if she could hear me, if she could process her thoughts coherently, and the more I wondered the more I became interested in the human mind and what we were actually capable of.

That's when my pessimism over rode my optimism, life was so quick, one moment we could be here standing watching the clouds pass by as I was, and then the next minute, because of our own actions or someone else's we could be gone. Embracing the darkness that awaited us, because after death we would lose ourselves, our lives, and the world we once knew; being thrown either into another life that we had to live solemnly until our loved ones joined us or withering away into complete darkness, whichever you wanted to believe.

I realized how horrible, and how precious life was in those short months that I visited my mother, and unknowingly she had taught me my self value.

I miss her.

I could still remember the day my brother and I had to make the decision to either cut off her life support or continue to pay for the medical bills that we clearly couldn't afford without placing ourselves in a tremendous amount of debt - which I was fully willing to do. We both knew what the right decision was, it would have been what my mother would have wanted, so we pulled the cord. I held her hand through it, thinking that if she felt any pain I would be there to comfort her, but she never awoke through it. I watched as her breathing slowly stopped, her chest lowered one final time, and her face lost its vibrancy.

And through death she was still beautiful, always so beautiful.

I smiled, as I stared into the grey clouds that hovered over me like a thick suffocating blanket, it's color reminded me of her titanium eyes that could lighten till they were a soft honey silver or darken into a smokey grey; her eyes always held so much emotion, always changing, always moving.

Just like the sky.

"Amy," I felt a hand slither through my hair. I slapped her hand away instantly.

"Ew, get your whore hands out of my hair." I teased mockingly.

Rouge glared at me challengingly, "Jealous boys prefer me over you?" A sly smirk forming on her ruby tinted lips.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, grabbing my small purse that sat beside my legs on the ground. "You're a preferred option because you're easy Rouge."

She laughed, "Shut up and lets go."

We walked out the classroom together down the hallway, "So," She started lightly.

I shook my head, "No." I knew what she was going to ask, it was Friday and Rouge being the most popular out of all of my friends was constantly invited to parties - even college parties, from which I had no idea how she came in contact with but she did - and constantly begged me to go with her. I hate parties, I don't know what it is about them that turns me off so much, but I just don't see the fun of getting drunk until you're either immobile or incomprehensible.

"Amy, stop being such a boring prude." She whined.

I shrugged grinning devilishly, "I like being a boring prude."

"Just let her be a prude Rouge." A deep voice snaked into the conversation. His chilling crystal eyes wandered to me wildly, "She's never gonna change."

I nodded in agreement, "See, at least he understands me."

Rouge groaned in irritation, "Don't encourage her behavior."

Scourge wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Babe, don't listen to her if you don't want to go then don't," his arm then smoothly transitioned itself around my waist, "you could always come to my house." His voice deepened lustfully.

I pushed him away, "In your dreams."

He winked at me seductively, "You're always in my dreams."

I turned to look at Rouge, "If he keeps this up, then I might consider just going with you."

Scourge was actually one of my best friends, his personality was just as vulgar and assertive as my own so I was drawn to him instantly - with the small difference of his flirtatious nature we could be identical in personality.

Rouge shook her head causing her white short hair to flow to and fro, "Just sleep with him already."

Scourge slid his hand in my back jean pocket, "I second that."

"Um," I shoved him hard this time, causing him to bump into another student passing down the hall and him quickly apologizing, "no."

I looked forward, trying to avoid both of my very eccentric friends looking for someone more down to earth to save me from the depths of hell that these two were going to end up in. My eyes made contact with fiery auburn hair, whipping back and forth in its high ponytail as she walked down the hallway, "Sal!" I quickly called as I chased after her.

She turned towards me smiling brilliantly, "Hey Ames, what's up?"

"Save me." I pleaded as I heard the catching footsteps of Rouge and Scourge from behind me and Sally.

But suddenly I was thrown off as a large shoulder blade made contact with me pushing me backward. I instantly fumed, snapping around to see the owner of the clumsy shoulder to be met with a pair of lime eyes. His eyes burned into me uncomfortably as he fused his brows together in concentration as if he was studying my reaction, and though a chilled feeling ran up my spin, I proceeded with screaming at the idiot anyway. "What the hell is your problem?"

His soft pink lips lifted into a sinister smirk, turning his back on me and continuing to walk down the hallway.

"Hey," I screeched as he continued to walk away from me, his dark figure disappearing within the dark spaces in the hallway that the light didn't reach. I huffed out a breath, "What a jerk."

"A hot jerk." I heard Sally mused.

I scrunched my nose, "Hardly." Well, honestly I didn't bother to look at him, but anyone who is that rude enough to bump into someone without the courtesy of saying excuse me is ugly in my book.

 _But lord was I wrong._

In my next class, I learned that he was a new student at our school, he had just transferred from a private school and was looking to get a better understanding of what public education is like; and he ironically got placed besides me.

I refused to look at him, but as he walked towards my desk area I couldn't help but look up at him - trying my best to give him my meanest glare, but instantly failed when I actually laid eyes on him.

He wasn't hot, he was gorgeous.

Like unbelievably gorgeous, I was honestly questioning whether he was real or not. His eyes were a ferocious lime green that pierced into your skin, they appeared snake like in their nature, his lips were curved into a sexy half smirk that appeared to be tattooed there on his tight jaw. His skin was a darker tone, a soft bronzed olive, and though he wore all black his fitted t-shirt marked every indication of his sculpted body. His dark navy blue hair styled lazily in waves making him appear effortlessly handsome. I slid down in my chair, placing my elbows up as I rest my head between them, he was stunning, and I hate sitting next to guys like him. I always feel so self conscious for some unknown reason, but when you are besides someone as perfect as him you can't help but feel inferior.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and I noticed the tribal dragon tattoo on this forearm, it began at his elbow and followed the path downwards towards his wrist. I watched as his muscles tensed causing the already visible veins that stuck out from his forearm to enhance, but my attention was instantly cut off as I heard my name being called.

"Amelia." I looked upward towards Mrs. Willows, and smiled sheepishly. I was in math class, so this time I wasn't going to be able to play off my distraction as easily as I had done to Mr. Marcus. "Can you tell the class what the exponential growth of this function is?"

"Can I pass?" I squeaked as some students around me giggled softly at my response.

She shook her head, "Pay attention Amelia." She demanded, I nodded immediately and shrunk into my seat.

Dammit.

I don't ever pay attention in class, which was weird because it never correlated with my good grades, but I am an expert at pretending to pay attention so I've never actually been caught, but today I've just been off.

"Staring is rude you know." I heard a smooth velvet voice whisper besides me.

I turned to meet the eyes of the gorgeous boy besides me, I glared at him shaking my head, "Shut up."

He chuckled harmoniously, "Just saying."

I scoffed, "You aren't one to talk about being rude."

"Is that so?" he challenged.

"So." I spat.

He simply let out a soft breath before ignoring me completely for the rest of the class, which I was completely in favor of because I didn't want to talk to him as much as he didn't want to talk to me; just because he was good looking didn't mean I would forgive him for his rude behavior.

But besides that, he seemed arrogant, and there is nothing more unattractive than arrogance.

Sally rested on her locker as she dreamily looked at the blue haired boy, "He is _so_ hot."

"Go ask him out then." I said boredly.

"What?" Sally peeped, as she closed my locker in shock, "Are you insane?" She pointed in his direction, "Have you seen him?"

I looked at him, staring at the small black book he held in his hands rather than him, and shrugged again, "Yeah _and_?"

"He is out of my league."

"Shut up." I groaned. I hate it when girls say that, no one is out of anyone's league, people are just too egotistical to date anyone they believe isn't up to their standard which creates that negative self perception when it comes to asking out attractive people.

She huffed out a breath of air, "Why don't you ask him out then?"

I snapped my neck in her direction, staring at her disbelievingly, "Yeah, let me just go ask out the boy who shoved me in the hallway earlier."

She smiled playfully, "Maybe he thought you were cute."

"We aren't in kindergarten Sal, he could have just talked to me."

"What if he was nervous?" She defended.

I watched him as he casually flirted with girls who had now surrounded him, he gently caressed the cheek of one of the girls who swooned in delight at his touch. I scoffed, "He looks anything, **but** shy."

She fell back against the lockers, "He's out of my league." She groaned in defeat.

I turned back to look at him once again, this time our eyes met. I could feel my skin melt under his gaze like he was transferring an immense amount of heat to me in order to overload my senses, and then he sent me a quick flirtatious wink bringing me back into reality that he was just womanizing jerk.

"So you are following me home now Amelia?" I whipped my head to the side, meeting the black tee and toned arms from earlier today. I slowly looked upwards to gaze at his eyes, his mischievous eyes.

"It seems like you are following me." I stated simply.

He stretched his arms above his head, "Maybe I'm just attracted to pretty girls."

I rolled my eyes, "This is one pretty girl you won't be able to have."

I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his grin as his eyes lingered on me. "Don't be too sure about that."

"Oh," I laughed sourly, "I'm prett-"

"Ames!" I turned around to see Scourge slowly coming to a stop on his motorcycle. He sat casually on it as he greeted me with a tender hug - if Scourge could do anything right, it was a hug. "Do you need a-" he trailed off as he noticed my unwanted company, "Who are you?" he hissed.

I grinned in delight as I watched Scourge tense up at the blue haired boy's presence, maybe he was my escape route. I turned to look at the owner of the icy lime eyes to see he was un-phased by Scourge, "I'm walking a pretty girl home." He said emptily.

" _This_ ," he wrapped his arm around my waist, "pretty girl is mine."

I cocked my head to the side, "Um," as much as I wanted the boy to go away I also wasn't going to fall into one of Scourge's 'she's mine' traps because I know from then on, he will never let it go, "no." I said as I detached myself from him. "I just want to get home without being bothered."

Scourge patted the empty seat behind him, "I'll give you a lift Ames."

I shook my head, "I think I'll take my chances with Blue Boy here," I smiled, "I've seen you drive."

He look from me, to the boy then back to me. He grunted in response to my decline of a ride, and then started his bike again leaving me with the unfamiliar classmate of mine. "Picking me over your friends already?" The boy mused.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm picking my safety over my sanity."

"Why are you so hostile?" He asked calmly, he didn't seem to have that teasing tone in his voice anymore, it was like he genuinely wanted to know if there was something wrong.

"I'm not hostile, I just," I looked down to the ground and began to walk, "I'm not very good at meeting people."

He chuckled lightly, "I'm very aware of this."

"Shut up."

"I'm Sonic by the way," he suddenly said casually.

I looked at him again, raising a brow, "Unique name, I haven't heard that one before."

He shrugged, "It's more a nickname than anything."

I nodded as I continued to walk. We walked most of the way in silence, like I said I'm not a very good conversation maker, I usually relied on others to start it and I would just feed off. But he didn't seem too interested in talking anymore so I just stayed silent as well.

I stopped in front of my house, and surprisingly Blue Boy stopped too. He let out a boyish laugh, "I'm starting to believe we were destiny Amelia."

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused.

He lifted his hand and pointed to the house beside mine, as he began to walk in the direction of it slowly, turning to face me one final time before he disappear into the large darkened home, "Because I'm your new nextdoor neighbor."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Sally groaned in annoyance, "How is it that you got to be so lucky to live next to this guy?" Her deep eyes darted towards me.

I shrugged as I continued into my next pose, upward-dog, "I try not to think about to as much as possible," I said calmly.

I watched Sally snap up, "Well, I can't _stop_ thinking about him, just look at him."

I briefly looked over towards the blue haired boy my cheeks flushing instantly as I watched him stretch for his morning run. His back muscles clenching and unclenching as he moved, his olive skin glowing in the suns rays. I groaned in annoyance at how perfectly sculpted this boy was, he was beautiful on the outside and ugly on the inside and that bothered me.

"I rather not look at him." I hissed under my breath.

"Ames! Ames!" Sallys squeaked silently, I instantly turned to look at her wide eyes and ajar mouth.

"What? Are you ok-"

"Good Morning Amelia," his voice slithered around me, squeezing me, my lungs tingling as they lacked enough oxygen to breathe.

I whipped my head around to see his piercing like eyes digging into my skin, "Hey Blue." I said cooly, and I sat up criss-cross style.

His lips pulled up in a small smirk, "You look _lovely_ today."

I rolled my eyes, "I look lovely everyday Blue."

"Agreed." His lips sang sweetly.

Sally cleared her throat, extending her hand, "I'm Sally."

Blue Boy took her hand gently, his eyes never leaving my side as he greeted her.

I looked away in discomfort. This guy makes me feel _weird_. As if his eyes are digging into my core evaluating every thought, or feeling I'm having. I shivered, he really creeps me out.

He chuckled as if he could hear me,his eyes burned into mine, warming me from within.

I tried looking away, but his eyes swirled around me, drowning me, refusing to release me. His sudden cough propelled me back into reality as I realized what I had been doing, "See you around." His grin was from ear to ear this time, his teeth were an unbelievable shade of white that I thought I could see my own reflection.

Once he left I could feel my chest exhaled in relief, as though I was subconsciously holding my breath. "Well," I heard Sally muse, "he seems _very_ interested in Mrs. Pretty In Pink." She teased.

I scoffed, "And? He is a jerk."

Sally let out a heavy sigh, "Amy when are you gonna learn to just have fun? Every relationship you have doesn't have to have a deep connection you know?"

I turned to look at her ocean orbs, cocking a brow, "Okay _Rouge_ , I know that, but I prefer meaningful relationships."

She shook her head, then fell backwards onto the soft grass, sighing, "You are hopeless."

XXXX

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as I spotted the vibrant hue of blue bouncing in my living room.

"Amy!" Silver shouted in excitement, as he waved me over, "Come meet-"

"Sonic." I spat out coldly.

Blue boy turned around to look at me by that point, his lips sporting an amused smirk. He was dressed in all black, but wore a nicely fitting black dress shirt instead of a regular T-shirt he usually wears to school.

Silver looked at me then down at him, "Oh, so you two have met before?"

"He goes to my school," I clarified, "and apparently takes up stalking me as a side job." I mocked.

"I was invited over Amelia." Blue boy stated politely.

Silver was glaring at me for my rudeness, but he never really got anywhere with it as I continued, " _Great._ " Sarcasm almost spewing out from me at this point.

Silver cleared his throat, "I actually invited him out to dinner and was hoping you would join us, bu-"

I shrugged, "I could eat." Then began to walk towards the door.

I heard a deep chuckle, causing me to spin around. My eyes landing instantly on Blue Boy, "What?" I seethed.

"You are going like that?" Silver questioned for him.

I looked down at my clothes, black leggings, some plain leather sandals and a plain lavender tee, my face scrunched up. "What is wrong with how I'm dressed?"

Silver smiled, "It isn't a casual restaurant."

I cocked a brow, "Ew, I have to get 'dressed up'." I said in disgust.

Blue Boy grinned, "I suppose so."

I should have just ordered pizza at home. This is completely humiliating, my dress was skin tight - probably because it was Rouge's and the only dress I had in my closet - and I swear you could probably see a butt cheek every time I moved.

I hate dresses.

"Amelia?" My eyes peeped upwards as I heard my name being called to be meet with lime orbs.

"What?" I asked disinterested.

He smiled innocently, I noticed how nice his smile was in the dimmed lighting. Each side sported a deep dimple that caused him to have a boyish appeal, but I knew better to trust any innocent looking face. "Silver said you are the captain of the dance team?"

I looked towards Silver who was glaring at me, I knew that look, it's the 'be nice or else look', but I honestly wasn't in the mood to be nice; the dress sucked out any niceness I had in me. I sighed, "Yeah what about it?"

He shrugged, "I didn't catch you as the dancing type." His mouth creeping into a soft smirk as he noticed my instant reaction to his comment.

I cocked a brow, "Excuse Me?"

That ugly smirk he wore all the time was in full view now, "I didn't mean it in an insulting way."

I scoffed, "How else would I take it?"

I could see the amusement in his eyes, he enjoyed riling me up, and getting underneath my skin. His eyes were focused on the food in front of him as he spoke, the smirk never leaving his lips, "You aren't too personable is all."

"So you are calling me a bitch?" I fumed.

Silver hushed me, as people around us glanced at me when the B word left my lips. These people acted like they never seen a girl cuss before, _get over it_.

Blue boy was clearly amused with my irritation as I watched him contain his smile as best as he could, "That wasn't what I meant."

I scoffed, picking my fork up from its place and began to dig into my food, "Fuck you."

Silver cleared his throat, "Okay! Anyone interested in desert?"

I tried to ignore both my brother and Blue Boy for the rest of the night, by going on my phone and texting Sal.

' _Kill me'_ I began.

My phone buzzed in a matter of seconds, ' _Preference?'_

I smiled, ' _Something quick.'_

' _Poison?'_ She asked.

' _Ew, too dramatic.'_ I protested.

' _Gunshot!'_ She responded confidently.

' _Are you gonna clean up the mess?'_ I asked.

' _Good point.'_ She agreed.

As I was going to respond, she sent another message, ' _Wait why am I killing you again?'_

I sighed, ' _I'm on a dinner date with Blue Boy.'_

My phone instantly started to buzz with a picture of Sal and I on the front; she was calling me.

I looked to Blue Boy and Silver, who were too into their conversation to acknowledge me. I stood and pushed in my chair quietly as I went towards the restrooms to answer the call.

"What." I spat.

All I heard was screaming for the first five seconds until I could mush it into words, "I can't believe it!" Sally kept screaming in a high pitched tone causing me to hold the phone a few inches away.

"Chill," I yelled back giggling, "I'm with my brother."

"Wait." She spoke in a calm tone, "Oh, it's a 'dinner, dinner'." She groaned in annoyance, "You know you shouldn't put 'date' at the end of things unless it is a **date**."

"We go on dates?"

"Amelia for the last time, I don't want to be your girlfriend!" She mocked.

I chuckled, "Good, I'm too pretty for you anyway."

"I completely agree." His deep voice slithered around me, wrapping me in it's sweet honey warmth.

I spun around, Sally continuing to babble on about how she is much prettier than I am in protest to my last remark, but I was too submerged into the piercing lime eyes that stared back at me challengingly.

His gaze made me feel hot; _again_ , like all the other times.

 _Ew_.

He makes me feel so uncomfortable, like his eyes are slowly undressing me, then caressing every inch of my skin all the while without moving a finger.

His lips moved up into a sly smirk; I swear this dude can read my thoughts.

"What do you want," I finally mustered up.

His tanned fingers elegantly rose, as I watched them intently in fear of what they would do; my legs felt mushy, and my stomach swished. My chest fell in as he... He motions the bathroom behind me.

Duh.

I whipped my head back in forth in a dulled haze, and then realized I was in his way - the hallway leading to the restrooms was pretty cramped.

I snorted in disgust, as I moved out of the way.

I pressed up against the wall so that he could pass through, his body only inches from mine as he _purposely_ slid past me. His minty breath hitting my face, as his heat radiated onto my exposed skin; kill me.

Okay, to be completely honest I have never been this close to a boy before. Yeah, Scourge will nip at me every now and then, but I have never been so close that I can feel his _warmth_.

Ew.

I hate how squeamish I feel.

 **Ew.**

Am I blushing?

I looked up away from him, and fixed my gaze onto his black collared shirt to avoid his seducing eyes, as they oozed with arrogance; _yup, Im fucking blushing._

Get a hold of yourself Amy! Boys are gross! Sure they look like fun on the outside, but they rip you up and spit you out.

You don't need a man.

I heard him chuckle one last time before I was hit with the cooling air of the restaurant that blew from the AC above me.

I forced my body forward, then forced it _again_ to stay forward. I refuse to look like some desperate groupe in front of this boy; or any boy for that matter.

I began to walk towards my seat dusting off any fangirlish vibes that resided within me.

I need to burn this dress, and possibly my skin; getting to close to him might have contaminated me with something.

XXXX

"I don't understand what's the big deal Ames." Sally spoke through a mouthful of chips.

I scoffed, " _It_ breathed on me."

Sally giggled, "Why don't you like him? You hardly know him?"

Although my face was restricted because of the face masque I was wearing (as a form of detoxification from any virus I had encountered tonight) I could still send her an icy glare, "I know his **type**. Bad boys, usually lead to bad guys, who like to use innocent girls like me as chess pieces in their little game."

She sprung up, "First off you watch way too many movies," ( _valid point_ ) she held up a slender finger, "and second, don't generalize all people Amy; he _might_ be different." She shrugged as she stuck another chip in her mouth, "I mean if I generalized you, as a bitchy 'I'm too good for everyone' type of person, then I would have never gotten the chance to meet you."

"And your life would have been boring as hell." I added as I walked into my bathroom.

" **And** , my point is that generalizing someone is wrong." I hear her chuckle, "I mean you still are bitchy, but you are _my_ bitchy best friend."

I place a hand over my heart, "I love it when you sweet talk to me."

"Amy!" She screeched silently.

I ran out of my bathroom, my face dripping with water as I was in the middle of rubbing my masque off. "What's wr-"

My eyes went wide as I saw a patch of blue in my vision from outside my window - since the houses were so close together my window could see right into Blue Boy's room. He was walking around shirtless, earbuds in his ears obvious to Sally's googly eyes, and my mortified shock.

But there was someone else in the room too, "Oh my god," Sally whispered, "Is that," I cut her off.

"It's not right to peep Sally."

I walked towards the window to close the curtains, but Sally gripped on my wrist.

"Ames, that's Rouge."

"I know." I spat as I took my wrist from her. "They still deserve privacy."

Sally rolled her eyes, "You aren't seeing the point!"

"What's the point?" I asked confused.

She playfully hit the back of my head, "She is dating Knuckles!"

"Aren't they like not a thing, 'thing'?" To be honest I don't keep up with all the gossip within school, there is always something new going on so it's just too much work for a person to actually pay attention to any of it.

Sally glared at me, "Amy they have been dating for a month now."

 _Oh._

"He know should know the type of girl Rouge is then." I said plainly.

"We should tell him." Sally said determined.

"What!?" I screamed silently. "No! We shouldn't." I protested in desperation.

Sally pulled her phone out from her back pocket and tried to aim it showing both Blue Boy and Rouge within the frame.

I have two choices, let Sally take a picture of Rouge and allow her to get eaten by the wolves at school, or I let her have her privacy, and let whatever happens happen.

 _Oh fuck me._

I walked towards the window and stood in front of the view so that Sally couldn't take any pictures, at the same time I tried my best to unhook the curtain to close them.

As I was closing them, I saw a tint of lime look to my direction, his eyes burning in a way I'm unfamiliar with. He smiled devilishly in my direction, it was like he wanted me to watch, as if he was doing this as a ploy for me to get upset.

Instinctively I shut the blinds in order to erase the mental picture of Blue Boy hovering on top of one of my very good friends.

 _Great,_ now I have to burn my eyes too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter_ _3_

* * *

Fuck.

 _Fuck._

 **Fuck.**

I scrambled around my room for a shirt, digging into my closet and grabbing the first thing I saw; which, _of course_ , had to be a shirt that was two sizes too small so it exposed my pierced belly button ring. Something that Rouge had dared me to do, and since I'm not a whimp I did it; doesn't mean I like to flaunt it though.

My jeans were a little baggy - probably because I slept in them last night after I fell asleep from watching videos on my phone - and they comfortably hung around my hips.

Slipping on some sandals and grabbing my satchel I slipped out of the house running to my car only to bump into none other than, "Blue," I seethed.

He hovered over me, his figure providing shade from the blazing sun, "Amelia, good morning." His hand was extended towards me, and normally I would slap it away in frustration but I was running late my bitch mode was on low.

"Mornin," I spoke.

"Hey Sonic, you forgot yo-" I spun around to meet a pair of icey eyes, her white hair glowing in the suns rays.

I smirked, "Hey whore hands."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Shut up. You saw nothing."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell that to Sally, she is _hell-bent_ on telling on you." I looked over towards Blue Boy, "I'd watch your back for a few days, Knuckles can really hurt ya."

His eyes burned into me, "Maybe I'll just stay around you for safety."

I scrunched my nose, "I'd rather take the beating for you." Deciding to end the conversation there I turned back towards Rouge sending her a small kiss, "Bye babe see you at school."

"Wait!" Rouge called, I turned nodding in response. "Let me go with you?"

I pointed towards Blue Boy, "Wasn't he taking you?"

Rouge smiled sheepishly, "I rather keep _this_ accident under wraps."

Blue beamed at the sound of that, "Accident? That's definitely not the way I recall it." His grin was from ear to ear and that gorgeous smile of him made me nauseous.

I laughed sourly, "Gross."

"Can I?" Rouge pushed.

I groaned, "You drive then." I threw her the keys abruptly as I walked towards my car and hopped into the front seat.

On the ride to school Rouge seemed on edge, she was braking hard, passing stop signs, and forgetting to signal, she couldn't seem to focus her attention. "What's eating you?" I asked.

"I don't want Knuckles to know." She whispered as if he was in the backseat.

I shrugged, "Yeah? Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know!" She cried, and then _literally_ started to cry, "I was at a party and then I saw him there and we were dancing, and then, then things just went too far!" She sniffed, "Ames, I really like Knuckles."

"Then fess up." I said bluntly.

"What?!" Her blue orbs turned towards my direction in horror, "I can't do that!"

I sat up from my seat, lowering my feet from the dashboard, and sighed, " _Look_ , if he hears it from anyone else ( _sally_ ) he is going to be livid, but if he hears it from you in private maybe he will still be pissed but not so much that the humiliation of other people knowing to fuel the fire."

"I hate how you are always right." She seethed.

"Shut up," I cocked a brow, "Question though?" Not that it was any of my business, just genuinely curious. She nodded, "How'd he do?"

Rouge let out a wild laugh through the calming tears, "Knocked it outta the park."

The bell rang right when I stepped into the class, I felt a sigh escape my lips as I looked for my seat. Which was taken by Scourge and a red-headed fox, I walked towards them and cleared my throat, "Move." I barked.

Scourge lazily looked at me, his eyes half lidded, "Ames, I'm not in the mood for you're attitude."

I scoffed, "I'm not in the mood to give any fucks about your mood." I retorted, "So move." I barked at the redhead.

The fox whipped her eyes towards me, "You're such a bitch."

"And you are a dumb skank." I seethed.

Scourge snorted sourly, "Babe, you need to chill out."

I stepped closer to him, our noses only inches away as I stared into his icy marine orbs, " _Babe_ , if you don't move this bitch out my seat **right now** , we are gonna have some problems."

His lips formed into a sly smirk, "I like it when you are jealous."

I looked towards the red-head barbie as her hazel eyes burned into my skin, I smiled as I proceeded to get even closer to Scourge - which I would not normally do, but only to prove who is top bitch around here to the bottom bitch sitting in my seat. I slowly grabbed onto the collar of his leather jacket, pulling him closer to me, my lips planted right above his ear as I whispered lowly, "Scourge, you can kiss my ass."

I roughly shoved him away from me then proceeded to find a new seat and a new partner, and since luck was already on my side today I got stuck with Blue Boy.

 _I should have just kissed Scourge, that death would have been much more bearable._

"Can't stay away from me huh?" His honey voice cooed. He slid into his hand letting his chin rest in his palm, a smirk forming on his lips.

I held up a hand, "Look, seriously not into doing this today. I have too much on my plate."

Which was true. I am running late on creating a dance routine for my team, and nationals was only a few weeks away. I couldn't think of anything, every-time I try to start something it lacks the umph that we need to win; this is our last year of high school and I wanna go out with a bang.

Thankfully, Blue Boy got the picture and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the period. But, I did catch him eyeing me from time to time which I would respond so eloquently with a middle finger up in the air that he would only laugh too.

"Ames," I turned around to meet Sally's gaze.

"What?"

"Scourge is pissed." I rolled my eyes.

"He replaced me as his English partner, and left me to pair up with Blue Boy." I seethed under my breath. Scourge and I have been English partners since sophomore year, we always do everything together because we are a great team. He understands my attitude and I understand his; but this time he is just throwing a bitch fit that I wasn't going to pay any mind to.

"Why don't you give him a shot Amy.," Sally breathed desperately.

 _Here we go._

"Sally," I locked my gaze on her, "you and me both know that Scourge isn't my type, he is self centered, inconsiderate, and has a _serious_ problem with being monogamous." I ran a hand through my hair gently before I got irritated, "I want a relationship that is going to mean something, that won't just be about sex. Is that so wrong?"

"No it's not Ames." She said huskily, "I just hate seeing him so riled up for something that will never happen."

"I need a topic change." I said lamely.

Sally took in a breath, "Okay," her eyes looked at me greedily, "I saw you come in with Rouge?" A smirk now forming on her shiny lips.

I scoffed, "Lips are sealed."

"Spill it or I will." She threatened.

I laughed, "I dare you too."

"I will!" She beamed.

 _No she won't_.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, you aren't gonna do shit Sally. Just let them figure it out."

Sally rested up against my locker, "I could be like Gossip Girl you know, spill secrets all anonymously through text messages?"

"Sally, that is just a TV show."

She sighed heavily, "Why is our lives so boring?"

I laughed, "Life is just how you perceive it to be."

She groaned loudly, "Amy I just wanna do something fun! I wanna go out and jump off cliffs, go on a road trip and get lost," she rolled over, her forehead hitting the cold locker, "hell, I'd ever consider doing drugs for one night."

" _Okay,_ drama queen." I snorted rhetorically, "How about we tone it down a **few** notches, and I just go to Rogues party with you tonight?"

"What?" Her eyes illuminated instantly, "Really?"

"Really."

"No bitching out?" She held out her pinky finger.

I rolled my eyes, "No bitching out." I stated as I linked my pinky with hers.

I noted a blob of green headed our way, his cool sky eyes looking in our direction. Without any warning his arm hooked with mine as he pulled me away from a stunned Sally, leaving her only to wave goodbye as she walked towards her next class.

Once we stopped in a nearby hallway he pressed me against the tiled wall and proceeded to rant, "Why do you have to be like this Amy."

I held up a hand, "Spare me, Scourge."

He slapped it away, "No, you always turn me down, for _three_ years you haven't given me a chance. Then you burst out in class like you own me?"

 _Shut up like you haven't been doing that for years, people always assume we are dating!_

"Truth or lie?" Whenever Scourge and I get into an argument we always ask each other what they preferred to hear; truth or a lie.

He paused for a moment, his eyes lowering to the ground. He looked, I actually don't even know how to describe the way he was looking, he seemed so broken by all of this. I've never seen him act this way before over a girl... Maybe... "Lie." He breathed.

 _What?_

"You want a lie?" I repeated in disbelief. His eyes looked at me hard. Apparently he wasn't joking, "Okay," I breathed softly. "I'm scared of what will happen to our friendship if we start dating, you are one of my best friends." I honestly didn't know what to say, I was losing momentum as I desperately searched for any valuable reason to not get into a relationship, but the only one I could think of was the truth.

"I don't want to be cheated on." I whispered, "I don't want to be used then thrown away, I want someone who will value me not just for sex Scourge."

"Amy," he lowly hummed, "I would never..." his hand slowly lifted to caress my cheek touching me so gently as though I would break beneath his touch, then his forehead rested against mine, "I would never do that to you. I know you, I know you don't believe people like me can change, but with you I'm different, other girls don't interest me when I'm with you."

I shook my head, as I gently took his hands from my face, "Scourge, I know _you._ I've never once seen you get into a legitimate relationship before, and I can't risk it. I'm sorry, I just-"

He nodded, "It's okay Ames."

I took his hand, "I'm sorry, I am. I don't wanna lose you because of this." I bubbled a laugh, "Who else will hate the world with me?"

He chuckled lowly, but kept his serious demeanor, "Ames, just give me one thing?"

"Depends," I mused.

"Just one kiss." He smiled slyly.

I cocked a brow, "A rather large request no?"

He shrugged sheepishly, "A man can only try."

My mind was telling me not to, but my heart was screaming to let him. To be honest I am pretty attracted to Scourge, he is actually really, _really_ easy on the eyes. **But** , I want someone who will be as persistent as Scourge, but with a clean track record; no matter how much I just wanted to give into him. I can't. It won't end well, I know deep down that he will be my fairy tale prince, but only for a few months until he gets bored of me, and finds a new muse to trail behind. I know Scourge, he doesn't want me as bad as he thinks he does.

I nodded, "Okay, but _only_ to prove to you that I'm not all you hyped up for."

He grinned devilishly, "Of course not," he began to inch closer to me, "I'm expecting much more."

His hands angrily went into my hair, as he pressed himself against me.

 _Now_ I understand why girls love him.

Dear _god,_ have mercy on me.

His touch instantly made me feel hot, my skin flared up to a point I felt that I couldn't breathe. His hands roamed over me, following the oaths of my hips, to my thighs, to picking me up by my legs and pressing himself as close as he could to me. He tasted like sweet spearmint, his lips were soft, smooth to the touch.

I melted into him. I allowed all the built up tension from the years poor out into this one kiss, and from the way his hands were gipping on me he seemed to be holding onto his moment as long as he could.

The bell had rung some time ago, but I couldn't find the strength to resist him. I felt his teeth graze against my bottom lip, as he bit onto it gently.

 _Oh my god._

My hands slithered into his hair, deepening our kiss; I had surrendered to him. He gripped onto my thighs as he walked me into a nearby room; from its cramped space I assumed it was the janitor's room. He slammed me against the closed door, as his lips lingered from my lips to my neck. His hot breath fogged my thoughts, and I allowed myself to soak in my clouded mind for a while.

I wanted this.

I wanted to be grabbed, to be touched, to be kissed just like _this;_ **but** not by him.

I felt his hands leave my hair, slithering down towards my thighs, as his fingers gently traced the waistband of my jeans.

That's when reality hit.

I pulled away from him, using my now foreign hands to push him away from me. "No." I said in a rasped voice.

Scourge looked down at me, his eyes half lidded, his hair misplaced, and his lips swollen from all the biting I had done to him; _christ, look at him, he's a god._

 **You're stupid if you let this go Amy** \- I told myself.

I looked away from his intoxicating icy stare, I have to say no. Scourge isn't the one for me.

 **Don't be stupid Amy, give him a chance.**

I took in a shaky breath, as I desperately ran my numb hands through my messy hair trying to tame the knots that had formed, "I can't." I squeaked.

I swallowed the saliva that was forming in my now dried mouth and turned to open the door. The brightness of the hallway caused me to walk around in a haze, as I tried my best to get as far away from Scourge.

"Amy?" I stopped at my name.

 _Don't say anything._

I turned, "What's up Rouge?"

She cocked a brow at me, "What are you doing in the hallway, you have english right now." I could hear the clicks of her boots as she approached me.

I shrugged, "Not feeling well."

"Wha-" she began.

 _Click._

We both turned to see the door of the janitor's room open, that damned noisy door. Scourge stepped out, slowly creeping as he checked both ways to see if anyone was in the hallway - his eyes landed on me, then lowered.

His back was all I could see, as he pushed through the entrance and left.

Rouge turned back to me, "Spill it." Her icy eyes now frozen.

I narrowed my eyes, "Spill what."

"What did you do." She spat.

Scourge is Rouge's best friend, they have been that way since probably the beginning of time. So, if I fess up to what just happened she will probably rip me apart piece by piece, slowly letting me feel the pain of each lost limb, _if_ I am lucky.

I slowly began to turn, heading towards the opening that Scourge just escaped from. "I don't know what is wrong with him."

I felt her long acrylic nails dig into my skin, "Amelia, **what did you do**."

"Rouge _please_ let this go." I whispered. I am never one to beg, but I had already felt uncomfortable enough. I had barely began to process what happened myself, and I did not want to air it out yet until I know where him and I stand. " _Please_." I repeated.

Her hand let me go as I quickly rushed after Scourge.

"Hey!" I yelled as I ran towards him, he was adjusting his helmet preparing to take off.

He ignored my call do I picked up my speed.

"Scourge!" I screamed as he passed me.

I rested my hands above my head, taking in a shallow breath.

 _Fuck._

XXX

"You **what**?" Sally screamed.

I groaned into my pillow, "I kissed Scourge."

She jumped up onto her knees so that she could better analyze the situation, "You pecked, kissed or like _kissed_."

I rolled my eyes, "It involved more biting than anything."

Sally screamed in delight at my response, "How was he? I've always imagined him to be a phenomenal kisser."

I lifted my head, "You've imagined kissing him?"

"Freshman year it's all I could think about." She admitted with a soft blush on her face.

My eyes widened, "Why is this information that has been withheld from me?"

Sally instantly redden, "It- It's not like I have a chance Ames." She sighed, her head lowering slightly causing her short hair to touch her shoulders, "Me and him aren't compatible, he doesn't like me in that way; and when you came around sophomore year my chances were blown out."

"Sal,"

She held up a hand, her tanned skin looking less glowing than usual, "I don't want you to feel bad, you can't make someone like you. And I have accepted that."

"Well we could try again?" I chimed.

"What?" She tilted her head in confusion as her brows fused.

"We could try to get him to like you. This time with my help of course."

She smiled, "That isn't going to work."

"It can." I huffed, "After today I am out of the picture."

She shook her head, "No Amy, you don-"

"Yes, _Sally_."

"No."

"Yes."

"Amelia." She hissed.

" _Sarah_." I beamed.

She screamed in horror as she took hold of a pillow and threw it at me, "I told you never to speak that name!"

I fell back as the pillow hit me, drowning in my laughter, "Sarah is such a basic name."

"Amelia makes you sound old." She snorted, "You're are an old hag."

"King George II and III named their daughters Amelia, so I might as well be royalty."

She stood up, then did a small curtsy, "Pardon me my fair Princess, I was out of place to call you a hag."

I sat up criss-cross, waving a hand carelessly in the air, "I shall overlook your error present."

Sally scoffed, flicking my hand away, "You disgust me."

"Off with your head!" I screeched.

Sally rolled her eyes as she sat back down with a knowing smile that no matter what she did I would never cut off her head; even if I am royalty.

"Ames," Sally began, "on a serious note though..."

"What?"

"He loves you." She confessed.

"Scourge?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Loves me."

She nodded.

"Like he is in love with me."

She nodded again.

"As in I basically just broke his heart kinda love because I kissed him then rejected him?"

She rolled her eyes, then nodded again.

"So what you're saying is that Rouge is gonna kill me?"

"More or less."

"So does that mean we skip her party?" I asked hopeful.

"You promised."

"I lied?" I smiled sheepishly

"Too bad." She said as she got off the bed, and went towards the closet. She turned, "By the way, I invited Scourge so he will be here in about an hour."

"Did you tell him you are with me?" I asked confused on why he would be willing to see me after today.

She smiled devilishly, "More or less."

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the party scene, and who knows, maybe a certain blue boy will show up? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

' _I hate you'._ I texted Sally.

I watched her as she rolled her eyes, ' _I didn't know he was bringing someone'._

I glared at her, shaking my head in disapproval.

My phone vibrated again, ' _Upside though, you are ten billion times prettier than her.'_

I smiled at her encouragement, but it still didn't calm the guilt that was bubbling in my stomach as I contemplated jumping out the window.

Scourge had picked us up in his Camaro, but what he failed to mention was the company that he had brought along. The cake faced red head sat cross legged in a leather mini skirt with Scourge's hand on her thigh as he drove.

 _Gag_.

It's not that I care about who he messes around with, what bothers me is how childish he is acting about the entire situation.

"Ames?" I turned to look at Sally, but she shook her head. I looked at her confused, and she simply pointed forward, my eyes met with the frosty eyes of Scourge.

"What's up?" I asked cooly.

"Truce?" I watched his hand slither higher and higher on the bimbos thigh. He was doing it to spite me, and I could feel it working.

I don't know why I cared, maybe it was just aggravating to me that I had almost allowed myself to give into someone who would never change. Scourge is a player, he doesn't stay with one girl, and he never will.

Maybe part of me wanted to believe he would change for me, that he would give up his ways and just commit himself to just me like he said he would; but all that sweet talk was lies just to get into my pants.

I rolled my eyes in disgust, "Truce."

' _See? He won't change, not for me, and not for anyone else'_. I said in a text to Sally. Her ocean eyes looked up at me in disappointment, as she slowly nodded in agreement.

We all got out of the car once Scourge parked, and trust me I couldn't have jumped out quicker. I took Sallys hand into mine and completely ignored Scourges advances to walk in with us; or to be anywhere near me.

He is disgusting.

Using girls are prizes, I don't know what the hell I was thinking actually considering dating him.

We could hear the music from outside the house, and even worse when we got in. I wasn't much of a drinker, but since I had promised Sally that I wouldn't be such a grump the whole time I decided to have a few drinks.

We pushed past all drunken teenagers and made our way into the kitchen. "I don't know why you come to these things." I snorted towards Sally as she concocted us some drinks.

"Don't be a drag Ames." She pouted as she handed me one of the frozen lime colored liquid that was in a red cup.

I sniffed at the rim, "What the hell is this?"

"Um?" She cocked her head to the side, "Margaritas?" She shook her head, her short hair swaying as she did so, "You really need to start getting out more."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I do go out. I just don't drink."

"Sal!" The deep voice called out.

She instantly beamed, waving her hands up like a maniac. "Chill out." I hissed, a soft blush creeped on her cheeks as I scolded her enthusiasm.

"Oh-mm-gee!" She squealed silently as her hand took hold of mine for an instant.

"What's up Sal?" Jet said in a cool tone. "Hey Amy."

I rolled my eyes at his subtle attempt to play nice with me, "Don't act like we are cool just because you are trying to get in my best friends pants." I blurted.

If there is one person I probably despise most in this world, it is definitely Jet the Hawk. He has single handedly dated every girl on my dance team and broken each of their hearts, and if slime was in the form of a person it would morph into Jet the Hawk.

Sallys eyes widened, "She, she didn't mean that."

Jet chuckled, "Course not." He faked a smile in my direction.

I forced one right back, "Yeah, its all jokes with us." I pushed out a sour laugh. I looked out towards the crowd looking for anyone, _anything_ else to do. To my luck I spotted one of my girls from my dance team, I touched Sally's arm notifying her that I was leaving and she nodded in understanding clearly wanting to be alone with Jet.

What she sees in him? No idea.

"Cream?" I called out, "What are you doing here?" The small freshman chocolate eyed beauty spun around her, blonde kinky curly locks bouncing to and fro as she turned. She was wearing an almond colored shirt that exposed a small amount of cleavage - not that she really had any to 'expose' - along with some _tight_ dark washed jeans. I smirked as I looked down at her feet, when I noticed her stumbling, "What are those?" I pointed downwards.

Her face flushed, "My friend let me borrow them," she tugged at the hem of her shirt, "well, she let me borrow this outfit really."

I nodded, "I figured," I tilted my head, "It doesn't suit you. It's a little on the whore side."

Her innocent eyes widened in horror, "W-What? R-Really?" She looked completely out of place here, Cream is too innocent for all this. I actually really liked that about her, the way she would always keep herself reserved from wearing things that were too provocative, it made you admire her for her real beauty not just outer appearance.

I sighed as I tugged at the ends of my hoodie then pulled it over my head, "Here." I pushed it into her hands, "Put this on." Then I proceeded to taking off my moccasins and nodded my head in her direction for her to take her shoes off as well. Once we were fully traded, I looked over her, smiling as I pushed back a stray lock that had made its way onto her face, "Now that looks more like you."

Cream smiled in gratitude, "Thanks Amy."

I let my hand drop, letting it rest on her arm as I looked at her warmly, "Cream, high school is gonna be filled with a bunch of pressure to become something you aren't, you are a beautiful, intelligent girl who doesn't need to show her body off to get attention like your friends do; trust me, you don't want to attract a boy who will only like your body parts."

She nodded, and to my surprise I felt her skinny arms wrap around me, "Thanks again." Then I watched as she more comfortably walked into a small crowd of girls who didn't seem to question her new attire because it was Cream's normal style.

I smiled softly to myself.

"Amelia Rose doing something _nice_?" The deep voice mocked.

I crossed my arms, turning to face him, his lime eyes making my skin feel hot, "On rare occasions I think of others." I joked.

His lips formed into a sly smirk ( _it's unfair how fucking gorgeous this guy is. Like seriously who can smirk so effortlessly?)_ , "Well, I suppose it was for the greater good," I cocked a brow, "we all got to watch you undress." I rolled my eyes, of course.

"You liked the show?" I teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I scoffed, "No, actually I wouldn't." I turned to leave, but his soft palm gripped at my wrist, looking back at him I eyed him curiously, "What do you want?"

"Dance with me." He demanded.

"No." I spat.

He rolled his eyes, grinning boyishly as he pulled me towards the center of the room. I would have protested further, but I dunno maybe, maybe I need to lighten up; I mean it's not like I'm gonna be hanging around Sally anytime soon anyway might as well kill some time while she talks to Mr. Slime Ball.

Blue boy spun me into his arms, holding me close to him, "Um?" I peeped, "You do know that this song isn't for slow dancing?"

He shrugged, "You call what everyone else is doing 'dancing'?"

I looked around, quickly diverting my gaze in disgust, "You have a point." I mumbled. These people were practically having sex on the dance floor. I honestly don't understand the obsession with sex at this age, it will happen when it happens.

Chill the fuck out.

I rested my head on his chest. Taking in his clean scent. I like the way he smells, it isn't that over the top crap that boys typically shower themselves in, its subtle yet powerful enough to smell at a close distance; he smelled fresh.

He chuckled lightly, I gazed at him, "What?"

His smile only enhanced, "Nothing," I narrowed my eyes, only to cause him to laugh more, "You're just," his eyes looked at me for a subtle moment. Completely catching me off guard at the way he gawked at me, like I was so fragile, so perfect... So _pure_. He rose one of his hands and _delicately_ pushed a hair away from my face, placing it behind my ear as he did so.

As his gaze only intensified.

My feet warmed, as the heat slowly crawled its way up my body. I held my breath, waiting, waiting for myself to melt from under his gaze.

This wasn't real, _he_ isn't real.

His thumb began to caress my cheek, _lovingly_? Maybe I misjudged him? Maybe I should give him a chance? What is he is different? What if we could actually be _friends_? What if-

Then suddenly he ripped his eyes away, slowly letting go of my hand, then turning away.

"What?" I stood there dazed, as the cold breeze slammed into me, "Where are you going?"

All I heard was his silky voice mumble the words, 'bad idea', before he disappeared into the crowd.

"You asked me to dance!" I screamed confused by his sudden departure.

"Take a hint Ames, he isn't into you." I turn slightly to meet the eyes of the person I was trying to avoid.

I scoffed, "Mind your own business Scourge."

He shrugged casually, "Just lookin out for ya."

I laughed sourly, turning away from him as I spoke, "Go away."

"What we aren't friends anymore?" He mocked in a sing-song voice.

I hadn't realized but my face twisted into a look of disgust, "I'm not friends with liars."

His eyes hardened, the trace of amusement that flickered in his eyes was gone, "What did I lie about?" I turned to walk away, done with the conversation entirely, but he held me back. "What did I lie about." He spat.

I yanked my hand out of his grip, shoving him slightly only for him to be completely unphased by my attempt at hurting him. "You'll change for me right? All you need is me?" I barked loudly, an audience starting to build, "Yet you bring some skank?"

"You rejected me." He hissed.

"Because I can't trust you! And clearly I was right! You look at girls like prizes, you don't actually care! All you want is to conquer uncharted territory!" ( _A phrase he would constantly use when he would score virgins, like it was some kind of sport for him)_ I shoved him again, even harder, "Is that all I was! A fucking trophy?!" I snorted a dark laugh, "You're a disgusting **pig** , and a liar Scourge." I rolled my eyes, annoyed with myself more than him. "You know I _almost_ allowed myself to buy into your stupid lies too, I _almost_ give in."

"Amy -"

I held up a hand to cut him off, "I won't ever make that mistake again."

I heard some soft 'ooo's coming from the crowd, and although I am a very private person I wanted other girls to know how much of a pig Scourge was. I know girls will still chase him, and fall into his trap, but at least they will do it knowing full well all that matters to him is their bodies and how good of a fuck they are.

He stood cold as stone.

Glaring at me, his eyes scanning every inch of me ask if he was looking at me for the last time, before he turned away. The red head instantly running up to him.

I wanted him to push her away, I wanted him to prove me wrong, that I judged too early, that I misread his actions, that I am nothing but a judgemental bitch that needs to be more considerate of his feelings.

Instead, he wrapped his arm around her waist; and led her upstairs to prove me right, to confirm my accusations.

A soft hand rested on my shoulder, I groaned when I realized who it was. _Tonight has just been an emotional roller coaster, and I am honestly not in the mood to slap a bitch._ "Rouge, I honestly don't want to hear you-"

"I'm glad you didn't." She smiled grimly.

 _What?_

I looked at her confused, "You wanted me and him to be together for the longest time. And he is your best friend, why are you on my side?"

 _Okay, what the fuck?_

She sighed, quietly talking so that I was the only one to hear (people had now slowly began to go back to their friends but some still waited around trying to read deeper into the situation), "Honey I knew it would never happen, you are too good for him." She ran a soft hand through my hair as I looked up at her - she was about a foot taller than me with her heels on - "I love him because Scourge is like me, we are wild spirits, we like to have fun - and sometimes like to cause destruction. But people like me and him, we don't get a chance at happiness with people like you."

I rolled my eyes, "Rouge you make it seem like you guys are hell sent." She simply nodded, and looked distantly from me. I followed her gaze, taking note of why she said the things she did.

Knuckles.

He was flirting with a group of girls, in particular he was focusing his attention on a hot pink echidna.

 _Julie-Su._

"Ohhh," I mumbled.

"Like I said," she repeated, "People like Scourge and I, don't deserve people like you; we will only hurt you in the end."

"Rouge, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "It's my fault. I did what I did and ruined something special."

"Yeah," I breathed.

This night has just been filled with emotional crap that I would rather stay away from so after the talk with Rouge I decided to just sit by the pool. Taking my shoes off and slipping my feet into the warm water.

This is why I stay away from boys - no, relationships **period**.

I don't understand what the need is. Yeah I get it people want to feel accepted, loved or wanted, but like why waste your time when it ends in heartbreak?

I guess I just don't see the attraction of it all.

I looked down into my reflection of the pool, rolling my eyes as I saw a tint of blue hue behind me. "What now?" I scoffed.

"Sorry I left." He mumbled lowly as he sat next to me. Taking in a soft sigh, "You just make this difficult for me."

I looked at him weirdly, scrunching my brows together. "What?"

He smiled sheepishly - he actually looked pretty normal when he wasn't trying to seduce me, I felt more comfortable around him. "You're very _enticing_."

I scrunched my brows, "What?!" I screeched in amusement, "What does that even _mean!_ "

We both laughed at his odd choice of words, it felt nice though, like something we've always done. I playfully shoved him, "You are so weird, _Sonic_."

His eyes lit up scooting closer to me as his lips formed a sly smirk, "So I'm on a first name basis now?"

I scoffed, "Don't push it blue."

He held up his hands in defense, "Alright, Alright, I will keep my distance."

The air around us felt heavy, like something was to be said but neither of us wanted to start a conversation if it would end badly. So we just sat there, looking at each other.

 _God, his eyes are green._

I've never seen someone's eyes so vividly before. They are a sour lime color, looking at them made my tongue cringe and my mouth dry. Please explain to me how a man - because he was a man, not a boy - could be this fucking beautiful? Seriously? I don't get it.

My eyes traced his chiseled jawline, upwards to his defined cheeks, then sharpen nose to his plumped lips.

"Amelia?" His voice called. I focused back on his eyes that saturated my skin, "Are you okay?"

His eyes had become half lidded, softened with concern. I rose a brow, "Of course? Why would you think otherwise?" I wondered.

He shook his head, turning away from me. His jaw tightened, and from the corner of my eye I could see the hand that rested casually on his lap begin to tighten, "That _friend_ of yours is revoluting."

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"He looks at you like you are a slab of meat," he snorted darkly, "like you are some, some, **conquest** , instead of a person," clearly sensing his irritation I lifted a hand and gently patted his shoulder.

"It's okay," his eyes darted towards me, "really," I reaffirmed, "I'm fine."

He ran a hand through his hair letting out a harsh breath, "I would have beaten him to a pulp if you asked me to."

"You hardly know me," I laughed a little unbelievingly, "and everytime I see you I'm a bitch."

He shrugged lazily, "Doesn't give him to treat you or any other girl in such a disrespectful way."

I playfully rested my arm on his shoulder, uncomfortably I might add since he was much taller than I was, "I guess I had you all figured out wrong Blue."

He chuckled, "You thought I was the same?"

"No," I smirked, "I thought you were _worse_."

"Amelia, I don't trick women into having sex with me," his usual cocky demeanor nor returning as a mischievous smirk danced on his lips, "I wait until they _beg_ me to have sex with them."

I shoved him away from me as if he was contagious, "You are unbelieveable Sonic."

xxxx

Okay, so I may had a few two many drinks by this point as I was stumbling in Sonic's grip. But it was a party and he had encouraged me to lighten up a bit - probably too it too literally since I was feeling a little too _light_ that It was hard for me to balance my weight properly.

"You don't drink much do you?" His distant voice teased.

I scoffed, "Does it look like I do?"

The breeze was cold, but cooling. My body felt hot in an uncomfortable way, which made me want to get in the shower in order to wash off this sticky feeling on my skin.

Sonic had forced me into walking home, saying that it would be best for me to 'cool off' before I get home.

I laughed sourly.

It was already three in the morning, if anything I don't think Silver would be so loving to open the door for me at this hour anyway. My solemn fate of sleeping on the porch was already set in stone.

"Why do people drink anyway," I mumbled openly to myself, "I feel horrible."

Sonic barked out a warm laugh, "To many reasons to count." He explained as adjusted his grip on me. "You are a nice girl Amelia, that's why you don't understand it."

I huffed out a scowl, "Gee thanks."

He stopped walking, I could sense his gaze on me but I kept my eyes glued towards the ground. "I didn't mean it as an insult." He deafened, "It was intended as a compliment."

I shook my head, detaching myself from him then slowly wrapping my arms around myself for balance. "No, I get it. I'm a boring prude."

Sonic chuckled, " _Amy,"_ he breathed softly, the way he said my name. It felt familiar, almost as if he had said it so many times before, but still gave me goosebumps. I looked up at him then, his mouth was in an admiring smile, his eyes lowered in this yearning gaze. But the look on his face did not last long, he quickly changed.

His eyes a honey lime now formed a hardened icy glare, and his lips flipped into a soft frown.

It reminded me of earlier, how he looked at me. How he wanted so bad to give into something he was holding himself back from, but wouldn't allow himself to.

He cleared his throat, " **Amelia** ," he corrected himself. Although his features looked distant from me his voice stayed warm, "I enjoy the time I have with you, you are like a breath of _clean_ air."

I raised a brow.

"Don't get mixed into the world's pollution."

I smiled shyly to myself as he began to walk again, with me slowly falling behind. _Clean air_ , I repeated to myself, much better than _boring prude_.

When we made it home, I could feel my anxiety rising at the thought of facing Silver. I have hardly ever seen him angry, but when I do, it is petrifying.

I ran to my car to see if I left a door unlocked, just so that I didn't have to knock on the front door. Sonic eyed me amusingly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna knock on the door." I pulled on the car door, although I knew it was locked I was hoping I could break it open. "Silver would tear me to shreds if he knew I was out this late," I groaned in defeat as I realized that none of the car doors were open, "and personally I rather stay in one piece."

"Don't worry about it." Sonic calmed.

I spun around, "What do you mean?" I panicked, "How are _you_ so calm, it's like three in the morning! What would your parents say?" I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess, you don't care _what_ they say."

Sonic smiled softly, looking down to the ground, "Don't have any."

 _Fuck me, and my big ass mouth._

"Oh," I peeped. I shrugged, "Neither do I," _I'm not really good at comforting people, so I think the best way to make someone feel better is if you can relate_. I held up my hands, "Well I _did,_ but they passed away."

"So that's why you only live with Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he is the one basically supporting me."

Sonic smirked, "Figures."

My gaze narrowed on him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged walking towards his front door, " _Nothing_ ," his voice sang.

"Hey!" I called after him, "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't sleep outside!"

He only turned back to look at me swiftly, as his lips formed a mischievous grin. His eyes igniting into a piercing jade flame, "My door is always open."

xxxx

 _I have no other option,_ I repeated to myself as I walked through the door.

I heard him lock the door, and my heart jumped into my throat when the final _tick_ rang in my ears. "I've seen lots of horror movies, so if you are going to kill me, just do it quickly, none of that suspenseful bullshit."

Sonic chuckled warmly, "Well what's the fun in that?"

"None, that's the point." I snorted.

He placed his hands on my shoulders gently and then guided me towards his home. Which was surprisingly, very appealing. The house was actually pretty small, when you walked through the door you'd walk into a small pathway of dark auburn wood, and if you turned to your right small steps would lead you to the living room. Most of the furniture was black, but subtle things like vibrant red pillows, and the white rug that laid lazily in the center of the living room really stood out. And although all the walls were painted a smokey grey, they were decorated with art, _expensive_ looking art - nothing like the motivational 'art' pieces I have in my room.

Continuing on the path led us to the modern styled kitchen, but I couldn't take note of anything really distinctive as he pushed me forward up the wooden stairs. They spiraled, instead of being straight like the ones in my house, and on the back wall of the stairs was this mural.

I stopped walking on the stairs, and Sonic let me.

I stared in awe at it's beauty. It was sketched with chalk, on a black background. The image resembled a forest setting, with trees, closing in, but the moon shining through their arms that extended towards the night sky. It was so _detailed_ I had a hard time believing it was an actual drawing, instead of a picture. "Who drew this?" I breathed.

"I did." He answered.

I looked at him in shock, "You can draw like that?" He nodded clearly amused by my amazement.

" _Yes,_ " He laughed, as he resumed his placement of his hands on my shoulders, pushing me forward. "Keep going."

I scoffed, "I'm going."

We kept walking until we made it to a room, the door was painted a deep wine red. His hand went to turn the knob and pushed the door forward.

I wanted to sprint towards his bed.

It was enormous - well actually the room was enormous. This guy even had a fireplace installed into his room, like _what the fuck?_ Why don't I have a fireplace? "Need any extra clothes?" He asked.

"Gonna give me one of your many black shirts?" I mocked.

He smiled, "If you insist." I watched as his fingers traced the hem of his shirt then proceeded to lift it upwards, my face flushed in that instant when I noticed the skin beneath the shirt.

I turned away, looking for something to in-focus my attention on, "I'm good with what I'm wearing."

His laughter sent chills down my spin, making my head spin. I need to lay down, all this overload of senses is really getting to me. He came from behind me, taking my hand and led me to his bed.

This moment looks very wrong.

My skin burned at his touch, I took in a strong breath as if to fight off the pain of his heat. Though when he let go, my hand felt naked against the room's cold air. He patted the bed so that I would sit, "I'm taking the couch," he simply stated, "Bathroom is right over there if you need it, and if you decide against sleeping in your clothes, take anything you find."

I raised a brow, "How do I know you don't have hidden cameras?"

"I'm not that type of guy." But that sadistic smirk lingered on his lips, "You will expose yourself to me soon enough."

I shoved him away from me, "Get out."

I had to be honest with myself. I was starting to enjoy his company, he was much different than what I had imagined.

But then came that look again, the yearning look in his eyes.

His hand lifted, slowly, taking small strands of my hair into his hand and brushing them back. I closed my eyes. His touch felt... I don't know how to explain it, there was just something about the way his hand felt against my skin that made me feel so... _nice?_

I mean my skin still burned under his touch, but more like a soothing warmth if that made any sense?

We stood there for a few minutes, dazed in the moment as I tried to figure out how to describe what I was feeling; and from the look on his face he seemed just as confused as I was.

And just like the times before, he then closed himself off when he realized what he was doing.

Dropping his hand and slapping it to his side, his face contorted into a frown. "Goodnight." He stated as he turned around, and closed the door behind him without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

* * *

 **I want to die.**

I rolled over in the satin sheets that covered me, their comforting hands guarding me from the chilling air that awaited me on the other side. I never wanted to leave this bed, _this bed_ that reminded me of a certain fresh scent I couldn't remember it's origin. But it was welcoming, the scent calmed me, and my pounding head as I dug myself deeper underneath the sheets trying to escape the pain I would inevitably face once I opened my eyes.

Remind me why people drink again?

 _Yeah_ , stupid people drink.

Stupid people like _me_.

I was starting to wake up, which means the pain is gonna start kicking in.

So, if anyone is out there listening to my thoughts, _Please_ kill me now.

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the darkness in the room. I had expected it to be bright, since I always leave my curtains open at night - I'm a really hot sleeper, I need some sort of air coming into the room or I will like overheat.

Instead of my lavender polka-dot curtains, they had a silky black texture - **expensive** is what they looked like. And as I took note of the room, I realized, that this _wasn't_ my room.

 _Oh, my, god._

 **I didn't.**

 _I wouldn't._

I couldn't of been so stupid

so _drunk_ to actually convince myself that

staying at Sonic's house was a good idea.

There is no way.

I quickly sprung from the bed, throwing on my shirt that I had taken on during the night and ran out the door. I slowly traced my finger against the wine tinted walls that decorated the hallway that led towards the stairway; this is just a dream. Coming across a mirror, I looked at my reflection, my squinted eyes, swollen lips and hair strands sticking out in every direction. I only looked half as delirious as I felt.

I nervously running my hands through my crazed locks, and settling for a messy bun, I decided to walk downstairs; quietly enough for me to escape an encounter with my 'host'.

 _Just breathe._

He might still be sleeping, right? I could just slip out the door, send him some thank you flowers and then call it even - everyone likes flowers, right?

I slowly crept down stairs, scanning the area for any source of human life, and to my content I found none. I paid no mind to the empty house, nor did I bother myself with worrying of Sonic's whereabouts. I casually made my way towards the door, almost successfully making my escape before I collided with _him_.

 _Holy..._

"Amelia?" Sonic asked surprised at my presence. His hands protectively around his towel as if to cover himself as much as he could from my gaze; but there was only so much the cloth could cover. I watched as a single drop slide down his chest, maneuvering over each bump and curve of his chiseled body, _god_ , was he beautiful. His hair was damp so it looked much darker than normal, his eyes illuminating under the contrast of darkness. His face seemed tense as the outline of his jaw stood out more than usual, I could almost faint from the heat that radiated off his olive skin. My breath was stuck in my throat, my stomach twisted in a knot, and my mouth dried. And no matter how hard I tried - I could not move. He pouted his lips before he smiled boyishly at my sudden demeanor, "I," he chuckled loosely, "Let me go grab a shirt."

 _Say something!_

I lingered in my silence. My gaze refusing to move from his _godly_ physique.

 _Amy don't just stand here like an idiot! You are being so obvious!_

"Amelia?" He tilted his head to the side playfully before his hand slowly rose to push back a strand of my hair; I didn't have to look up at him to sense the smirk on his lips.

"Um," I croaked dryly. I felt his rough hands, and I don't know what it was about them that made me feel safe as he ran his hand over my cheek lovingly. They made me feel invincible, they made me feel untouchable, they made me feel secure, as if nothing in the world could harm me under his care; I was imperturbable.

 _Christ Amy! Get a hold of yourself!_

 **Clearly** , something drew me to him. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't ponder it for the time being I allowed my body to move comfortably. I stepped closer to him, stretching my hand slowly, as it made contact with his bare chest. I sucked in a breath, as I felt a sudden ringing in my head, then turning around and refusing to gaze at him any longer. "Yeah," I spit out.

I heard him sigh heavily, and to my confusion I felt like he had done it for the both of us. I couldn't understand what this feeling was, and I didn't want too; I do what people do best in situations they don't understand.

I ran.

He didn't follow me once I made it out of the house, and then into mine. I didn't expect him to either, but I could feel part of myself wanting him to chase me, wanting him to be near me, just _wanting_ him.

I screamed.

Causing a storm of footsteps heading in my direction, "Amy!" Silver shouted, "Amy?!" I saw his tall figure come from behind the hallway down the steps and giving me a look of distraught. "What's wrong?" I began to open my mouth, but he cut me off, "Wait, first off, where the _hell_ were you?!" His demeanor quickly changing from worried to infuriated.

"I went to Rouge's Party." I tested the water.

"Yes, I know that part," he crossed his arms, "but you are forgetting something."

"Um," I looked down at the ground, I'm busted. I was about to raise my hands up for the invisible cuffs that would be placed on me once I'm on house arrest for probably the rest of my senior year, but instead Silver caught me by surprise.

"If Sonic didn't call me last night saying that you left your phone in his car, and were sleeping over at Rouge's house, I would have never known where you were." He scoffed at me disapprovingly, "What were you doing with Sonic in his car to begin with Amy? Would you like to explain that?"

 _Maybe Blue Boy ain't just a pretty face, he can think on his feet too._

My eyes widened, "Oh," I peeped, "No!" I screeched in embarrassment, "God, **no**!" I shook my hands in front if me defensively, "Sonic and I were hanging out in his car talking while everyone inside the party was drinking and doing who-knows-what kind of drugs inside; I didn't want to do any of that stuff so Sonic was keeping me company." So half and half, part lie and part truth, so I mean I'm not technically lying right? A lie has to be all the way a lie.

 _Yeah that's definitely how it works._

Silver nodded, "Sonic's a good guy, I'm glad he was around to baby sit you."

"If only you knew the half of it." I mumbled under my breath.

xxxx

"Repeat what you just said."

"I stayed at Sonic's place." I repeated as I folded my clothes that were fresh from the dryer.

Sally ripped the shirt from my hands, "You **cannot** just sit here and fold clothes normally when you are talking about _sleeping over_ and _Sonic's_ place."

I rolled my eyes, and snatched back the shirt she took from my hands, "Honestly Sal, it wasn't and isn't a big deal. I needed a place to crash and he was nice enough to let me stay."

She scoffed, "Stop trying to play coy."

I arched a brow, " _What?_ "

She clicked her tongue sassily, "You think I didn't see you flirting with him all night?"

"All we did was talk."

"Yeah?" A sly smirk forming on her nude tinted lips, "What about that slow dance you guys shared?"

I laughed sourly, "Sal, that dance literally lasted about a few seconds before he changed his mind."

Sally snatched the jeans I was folding from my hand, I groaned, "Don't try to play this off Ames, I can see you two have something; everyone can tell."

"We don't." I grasped the jeans from her hand _again_ and this time scooted away from her - side note, never do laundry in front of Sally, she will never let me get things done.

She laid back on my bed against one of my pink fluff pillows, as she hummed mockingly, "Yeah _right_ , that's why Scourge was so heated when he saw you two together; it was over **nothing**."

I squeezed the jeans that were in my hands at the sound of his name. I never want to hear that stupid name again, it's filled with nothing but empty promises and regret. "I don't want to talk about him Sally." I calmly stated.

"Ames, I'm not trying to get you to take him back."

"There is nothing to take back." I said as I started to put some clothes away in my dresser.

She sprang up, "I know, I'm sorry, I was just," she paused unsure how to express herself.

"You were just joking." I finished.

" _Amy_ ," I felt Sally's soft hands take hold of mine, "It's okay to admit that you are hurt," I looked up into her ocean eyes, they showed concern, "I won't judge you Amy, I would be hurt too."

I sighed, as I sat back on the bed on top of the mountain of clothes I had just folded, "I was so stupid." I whispered.

"Ames, you aren't stupid. You wanted to like him, and you wanted to give him a chance. Don't be be ashamed of that," she now took both my hands, softly caressing them as she spoke, "The one who should be ashamed of their actions should be Scourge. He proved himself to be an Ass, in front of the whole school too." She laughed lightly, "I can't believe you called him out like that."

I shook my head at the memory, smiling, "I can't believe it either." Part of me felt bad for embarrassing him in front of all our peers but the other part feels like he deserved every word - so I'm just gonna stick with the second thought.

"In other news," Sally sang, "I heard that Sonic blew off _Mina_ at the party." I cocked a brow, and instinctively looking towards my window to see if he had his blinds open to his room, but they were still closed. I searched for his car but that was gone too. He was gone.

"Really?" I breathed.

Sally laughed, "One of her minions told me that she was trying to get him to go home with her, but that he seemed distracted the entire time they spoke."

Mina was unofficially declared the prettiest girl at school (unofficially because I think Sally is _much_ prettier than Mina), according to the football players and if not all of the water polo team. Not to throw any names out there, but Mina likes to enjoy herself, _if you know what I mean,_ so Sonic rejecting her was **weird**. He seems like the type to be into those kind of girls, the ones who enjoy the fast life, the girls who don't want commitment, but maybe I've been reading him wrong.

Shaking off any more thoughts of the blue haired boy I handed Sally a batch of clothes, "Come on, help me finish."

Her eyes darted towards the door, then down towards her phone as she looked at the time, "Um, sorry Ames but I have to get going, I will be late for practice."

I glared at her menacingly, "Nice try, it's a Sunday. You don't have practice Sundays."

She snatched the batch of clothes out of my hands and cursed under her breath, "I hate you."

xxxx

On a serious note, I need to focus.

All this annoying boy drama has been distracting me, and if there is one thing I hate to be, is distracted.

I need to create a dance for nationals, although it's still a time away I rather be prepared with more than one dance.

I invited some of the girls from the team over so that they could put in some of their thoughts. Cream was the first one to show up, she is always early (which to her is _on time_ ), and although I know she is too young to run the team, I'd like her to eventually learn to the ropes of being captain.

Her creamy blonde locks illuminated in the summer sun, I waved at her as she waved back then turned to say goodbye to her mother Vanilla. Honest to god, they are both as sweet as can be. Vanilla has become a mother figure to me, knowing that I had lost my mother some time ago she would always put an effort to make sure I have everything I would need.

Last year, when Silver was tight on money, she paid for my dance uniform, and had paid for extra lessons at a dance studio Cream frequented. I would forever be grateful for her kindness.

I walked over towards their car, "Good Morning, Vanilla Bean," her chocolate eyes warmed at her nickname.

I've always thought Vanilla to be a beautiful woman. She had aged well, and although she had some very noticeable wrinkles that could distinct her age difference, she wore them well. Her hair (like her daughters) was a light creamy blonde, that fell in long waves around her face, they weren't tight spiral curls like Creams but curls none the less. Another thing I took note about Vanilla was that she never wore makeup, yet her face looked flawless. No ache, no scars, no discoloration, no dark circles; nothing.

Though, my favorite thing about her, was her hands. Her (what I'd describe as) mom hands. She had her nails trimmed and filed down in a square like shape, her hands looked like they hand some dark spots on them from being in the sun so much due to her love of the outdoors. But they always felt smooth to the touch, softer than anything I've touched, yet powerful all the same. They felt like home to me.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, sending a wave of calmness through me as she squeezed mine back in a way of recognition to my love for her.

"Good Morning Amy, how are you and your brother doing?" She asked genuinely.

"Silver finally got that promotion at his work," I said elated, "They even gave him a new car - which if you ask me he _desperately_ needed." I heard Cream let out a small giggle beside me, she knew how much I loathed Silvers old car. He had refused to let it go because it was Dad's truck when he was a teenager, and I get it sentimental value and everything, but the car was near (if not already) death.

Vanilla smiled, "Good for him! Is he inside?"

I nodded and pointed towards the house "He's inside cooking." I leaned in a little closer to whisper, "If you could _please_ give him some tips, I'd really appreciate it. I don't think I can stand anymore frozen dinners anymore."

Vanilla hollered out a laugh, "Alright, I'll go inside." I nodded then backed away from the car as she pulled into our driveway.

I turned to Cream, "Did you stretch before you came?"

She shrugged, "Only a little, Mama had to go help out our neighbor before we came, he was having some sort of-" I could hear her soft voice ramble on and on in the distance, but my attention was somewhere else; on some _one_ else.

I watched his car pull into his driveway, stepping out effortlessly, in such an elegant motion it looked like a dance, before his eyes made contact with mine. I tried looking away, but the same feeling, that strange uncomfortable feeling that I had earlier this morning came back - and it told me not to.

But he did, he tore his eyes away from mine as I watched him make his way towards the passenger door.

I immediately turned away at the sight of her lavender hair, I refused to show any weakness, or any ounce of disturbance from their pairing. I refused to care.

 _Because I shouldn't care._

Cream had stopped her babbling and was fixated on the two behind me, her mouth agape, "What the f-" She closed her mouth instantly, " _frick_." Her chocolate orbs then looked to me, then back at the two, then back to me, as I felt her hand slip into mine and pull me away towards my backyard.

She was saving me. It's funny how her family always came to my rescue. I squeezed her hand as we walked towards the back of the house, she turned to look back at me and smiled. No words were exchanged, but her look of concern was enough to comfort me. I don't know what she thought Sonic and I had going on, or what according to Sally what everyone saw between us, but there is **nothing**.

He is just the next-door neighbor, who happens to sometimes be nice to me, and be unbelievably attractive; but, that is it.

There is **nothing**.

And never will there be.

Blaze showed up next. She was wearing black leggings with a maroon colored sports bra, her lilac hair was up in a simple ponytail. She was a feisty one, always had some smart remark or comment for anything, but that's what I enjoyed most about her personality, that I never had to worry about her being dishonest with me. Her honey eyes collided with mine as she walked to where Cream and I sat, she smiled brightly, showing off her brilliant white teeth. To me Blaze is certainly a beautiful girl, she was slender, on the taller side, and had legs that never seemed to end; and I wasn't the only one in the family to take notice of her attractiveness.

Silver, although he may never admit it, has the biggest crush on my flaming princess. I got up to embrace her, getting hit with her scent that reminded me of apple spice. My face pretty much cuddled in her chest, as we hugged, "Hey Cap." She greeted, "I'm glad you called today, I was almost stuck babysitting my neighbor's dog for the day if I didn't find something else to do. And I rather be here with you -"

"You mean you rather be here _gawking_ at my brother." I challenged sassily.

She smiled devilishly, as her eyes seemed to awaken, "Your very _hot_ brother."

I scrunched my nose together, "Ew,"

"What a piece of _man_ he is," she threw her head back and squealed, "God, one of these days I'm just going to steal him for myself Amy."

I motioned towards the door, "He's inside," then I placed a soft hand on her lower back, guiding her towards the door, "Why don't you go in and say hi?"

"I'm good." She escaped from my grip.

I rolled my eyes, "Then get us some waters," I turned towards Cream, "You're thirsty right Cream?"

Cream giggled, "I'm parched."

Blaze glared at her playfully, "Girl, you got a water bottle in your hand."

"Oh," Cream peeped, then to my amazement she turn the water bottle upside down, allowing all it's contents to spill on the grass, "Silly me," she eyed Blaze carefully, "Guess you gotta go inside and get me another one."

I laughed at Creams actions as I pushed Blaze forward once more, "You heard the girl!" I ordered, "Go get some waters!"

Blaze stomped her feet inside, and stood at the door a few good seconds before putting her hand on the knob, "Any day now!" Cream mocked.

Blaze huffed, "This is much harder than it looks! I mean have you seen what he looks li-"

Suddenly the door cracked open, and standing behind it was a very drenched Silver from a fresh shower. His white hair now colored a dark grey as his eyes glowed like a burning ember. His shirt clung to his body like a barrier of skin, showing off his toned physique that he took much pride in having. I covered my eyes, "Christ Sil, can you not expose yourself in front of my friends," I teased - although I was fully aware of the fact that neither of them minded.

His eyes ignored me as he found Blaze's golden orbs, he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry to startle you," his smooth melodious voice spoke. They stood there like speechless idiots, staring into each other's eyes and both had these annoying smiles on their lips. I think this is why I'm cursed to be alone, my family has absolutely **no** game. Silver (may have the looks going for him) is extremely shy when it comes to actually interacting with women - besides me and Sally of course. He doesn't really know how to flirt, or start a conversation and he _definitely_ does not know how to take or give hints. I groaned as they lingered there refusing to move from each other's gaze, this is just painful.

"What did you want Silver?" I pushed.

He spoke although he wasn't actually looking at me, his gaze was in between Blaze and I, "Vanilla decided to stay for dinner, so I invited some people over."

I cocked a brow, "Who's coming?"

xxxx

The sun had already set, and the girls and I were inside watching a movie in the living room when the door rang. Sally had joined us soon after we were done practicing, as we all decided that a girl's night was _long_ overdue. Cream sat beside me on the couch while Blaze sat in between her legs, allowing Cream to braid her ridiculously thick hair, "Why can't boys be like that in real life?" Blaze cried as the main character surprised his crush with a boat ride under the stars, roses decorating every inch of the boat, and to top it all off, a small candle lit dinner - that he had taken the time to cook himself. "I need myself one of those boys."

Sally giggled, "Dido."

I rolled my eyes, "Boys that handsome, and that sensitive don't exist girls; boys are just assholes now a days."

"I resent that!" Silver butted in, as he peeped out from the kitchen in an apron.

"No one asked you!" I retorted throwing some popcorn at his face.

"Sil, nice outfit you got goin on there." Sally mocked, "Very sexy."

He simply shook his head and smiled slyly as he turned back towards the kitchen where Vanilla and him finished Dinner. Blaze turned towards Sally, and whispered, "How do you do that?"

Sally's ocean eyes shimmered in curiosity, "Do what?"

Blaze's cheeks flushed lightly, "You know, be so _cool_ around him." She then covered her face with her hands, "I can't get myself to say 'hi' to him sometimes."

Sally's face scrunched up, " _Oh My God!_ You like Silver!?" Her voice partially echoed through the house, as I slapped her arm for being so loud with such a private issue.

"Shut it will you?" I scorned her.

"Oh," She laughed nervously, "my bad." Then she moved from the couch down to the floor with Blaze as she lowered her voice for only us to hear, "Look, Silver is a big teddy bear. He looks like he could be a total douche-bag," I nodded agreeing, Silver does kinda give off that vibe from the way he dresses, " _but_ he when it comes to pretty girls, he turns into mush. You just have to talk to him like you would talk to us, he likes it when girls open up to him first since he has such a hard time." She shrugged, "Just don't be in-genuine and things will work out fine."

"On another note," Sally chimed, as she focused her attention on Cream, "How's that blondie from the lacrosse team treating you?"

Cream's innocent eyes widened as her small ruby lips turned into a shy smile, "Oh, Miles and I are just good friends."

Blaze snorted a laugh, "Friends don't hold hands Cream."

I knew who Tails was, he is friends with Knuckles, who is friends with Scourge, so Tails would tag along when we would all go out. He seemed like a sweet guy, _real_ smart too. I heard he takes all AP courses, and is taking Pre-Cal as a freshman, how that is possible is beyond me. He is a tall fellow with dark sandy blonde hair, and eyes as clear as the sky. When I saw him I thought he was actually kinda cute, there was this innocence about him that gave me a sense of relief that not all boys are lost to Club Asshole. "Does Vanilla Bean know about him?" I asked directed my attention towards Cream who had silenced herself though embarrassment.

She nodded, "He comes to the house often, she knows we are just good friends."

I squeezed her hand lightly, and smiled warmly, "Don't rush into things, if it happens it happens."

"Thanks Amy." Her quiet voice thanked, and I simply gave her a small wink of encouragement.

I felt a sudden smack on my leg, turning towards Sally who had now turned white, "Wha-" I shut up when my jade eyes saw a hue of blue from behind the white curtains that covered the window to the front porch. "Fuck no." I snapped. Instantly getting up, I walked to the door and practically ripped it from it hinges, revealing a very shocked purple hair bimbo and a very collected blue haired pest. "Don't you ever get tired of bothering me?" I asked, letting the irritation seep into my voice.

His lime eyes burned under my gaze, as he gave me one of his signature con-artist grins, "I was invited Amelia."

"Well, I'm _dis_ -inviting you." I was about to slam the door, but before I could Sally had pushed me aside.

"Sorry for her rudeness," She opened the door for them to step inside, "Come on in."

Once they were through the door I tugged on Sally's hair, causing her head to go back a little, "What the hell Sal!" I whispered in anger.

"I'm doing this for your own good."

"How?!" I scoffed, "Please explain to me how this will benefit me in anyway!?"

"Because you need to settle your issue with him Amy, you can't ignore it."

We all sat at the dining table, Vanilla and Cream sat together, while I sat next to Blaze and Sally, leaving Silver beside Sonic and his very contagious friend Mina. I poked at my food as I listen to Blaze, Cream and Sally talk about a class they had together, and how they shared mutual hatred for their teacher. "She acts like she is our age." Sally snorted in disgust, "Like girl, I don't know if you noticed, but you're almost 60; everytime you talk I can see a cloud of dust coming out of you."

Blaze choked on her food as she laughed at Sally's remark, Cream lightly patted her back to make sure she was okay as she struggled between laughter and coughing. And although the mood seemed to be light and playful nothing about this situation was tolerable, I just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off Sonic's **stupid** perfect face. Most of all I wanted to drag the trash he brought along, with her fake nails, fake hair, and _fake_ boobs - _cause daddy owns a car dealership and can afford to pay for them_.

I scoffed.

I can't stand this bitch.

Mina and I have some history, not recent but enough to turn me off from her presence. My first year of joining the dance team, she was captain (and a horrible one at that) so when the coach had asked me if I would like to become co-captian I accepted. She wouldn't have it though, she went jumped through hoops to undermine me in everything, each time I would come up with a dance routine she would teach a new one, a 'better' one because she was the 'real' captain while I was only Co. It went on for months, our feud, until she got kicked off the team for some inappropriate posts on her social media which involved her taking videos of her partying in her dance jacket. After that I had been captain ever since.

"Amy," her high pitched voice crawled into my head, stinging my eardrum like a mosquito, "How's the team doing?"

I forced a smile, " _Great_ , this year we have won at least twelve titles."

Mina turned towards Sonic - who had surprisingly been quiet all night - and touched his arm gingerly, "Back in the day, Amy and I would run the team together." She laughed lightly, "The team was much better back then."

I cocked a brow, sitting up in my chair, "Really? Because from what I remember, the year you were captain was the only year we lost the national championship." I snorted a harsh laugh, "I know under my watch my girls haven't lost a single title." I then slipped my fingers around the cold glass of water that sat in front of me, bringing it to my lips slowly, "But I guess I shouldn't blame you, you were pretty distracted that year, I mean sleeping with the whole football team takes up a _lot_ of time." I lifted my cup into the air as a toast, "Cheers to you Mina, to memories."

Everyone remained silent after my small speech, as they looked down at their foods. Except for Sonic who glared at me challengingly. I sipped at my water before setting it back down, "Did I say something wrong?" I mocked arrogantly. No one answered, so I simply went back to eating my food, but before I stuck my fork into my steak I pointed it towards Sonic, "I know a good doctor, for, you know," I motioned between Mina and himself, "wouldn't want you to catch anything."

"Amelia!" Silver roared in a soft whisper, "please excuse yourself."

I stood from my chair, letting the napkin I had on my lap fall to the table, "Gladly." Taking my glass of water with me to my room, I walked up the stairs disappearing behind the corner proudly. It was about time someone said something to the prissy princess.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, I smiled when I saw Blaze's name on the screen with small emojis of hands clapping together, and the words, ' _Brilliant'_ beside them.

I sat in my room for about fifteen minutes, scrolling through my phone as I waited for the girls to finish their food. But there was a soft knock on the door interrupting my racing game on my phone, I groaned internally when I imagined Silver standing behind the door ready to scold me for my inappropriate behavior. When I opened it though, I only saw Sonic leaning on the wall that was in front of my doorway, his hands coolly in his pockets.

A soft smile on his lips when he saw me, I rolled my eyes at his presence, "Nice show."

I shrugged, "I try."

"You didn't need to do that; humiliate her." Sonic said in a much darker tone, "I'm not sleeping with her if that's what you think it's about."

"I could care-less who you sleep with Sonic," I stated calmly, "What I said wasn't for you. It was for me. I hate that bitch."

He hollard a laugh, " _I know_ , she told me you did."

"So why would you bring her?" I asked in frustration, "Just to spite me?"

He shrugged, "Silver invited us for dinner, and she had to crash at my house for the night." He smiled boyishly, his dimples showing, "And I can't turn down a home cooked meal."

I rolled my eyes, "You are so annoying." I placed my hand on the door, and began to close it.

"She's my brothers girl." He added as he stepped in front of the door, leaning on it's frame as his face came close to mine.

"So?"

" _So_ ," he played on, "you don't need to be jealous."

" **God** ," I breathed out, "You could have fooled me last night. Acting like you are _so_ deep, and thoughtful when really you are just as manipulative and entitled as the rest of the jerks I've met." I shoved him away from me, "I want you to know that what happened down there, _was not_ for you. It was for **me** , and **me** only. Because guess what? I don't actually care nor think about ways to piss you off Sonic. My actions aren't for you."

His brow rose, as a soft smile worked it's way up into an arrogant smirk, "You finished?"

" _Excuse me?"_ I roared.

He simply laughed at my reaction, "I love it when you act like this."

"Like what?" I scoffed, "Like a person who doesn't mirror their actions on the basis of some presumptuous boy who clearly lacks any sort of humility?"

His smirk widened, "Yeah, _exactly_ like that." He came closer to me, his face only inches away from mine, his breath softly caressing my hair as he analyzed my face inch by inch.

Then that _feeling_ stuck me.

That static feeling, the one that felt so painfully good. It started with my toes, numbing them with a warmth I had become accustomed to when I was in his presence. It crawled up my legs, slowly consuming me. I was frightened by it, but intrigued on the odd feeling he gave me whenever he was near; and it was only whenever _he_ was around. Like he had some kind of hold on me. The thought of Mina completely left my mind, my anger quickly subsided. I was clouded with the thoughts of the softness of his touch from the night before, the looks of desperation he gave me that seemed reserved only for my eyes, and his scent, that calmed me in such a way I couldn't understand.

I didn't notice I was holding my breath, until his hand slowly connected with mine. His touch stung, as his icy fingers melted against my heated skin. There was a pull to him, I felt it urging me to ask him to wrap his arms around me and bask in his heat. It wasn't a yearn for intimacy, it was something much, _much_ , stronger than that; something more powerful than I knew how to describe. I've never felt so sure about something, that I _know_ , I wanted to be with him. In any way shape or form, I wanted him.

It all felt so familiar, like a memory I had forgotten I had.

"Amelia," he breathed, his voice low with that wanting tone again.

His voice awakened me to what was happening, as I stepped back from him, from his intoxicating grasp that bound me to him until I was knocked back to my senses; and knowing he had that sort of power over me scared me.

"I think you should stay away from me Sonic." I said quickly as I slammed the door before I allowed myself to second guess my decision.

I rested against the door, my body screaming for that tingling feeling he gave me.

And for the second time that day.

I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

I really never understood girls who would run away from their problems, or understood the amount of importance they placed on their reputation.

 _Well,_ not until I had to go back to school on Monday.

Of course I still had all my girls, and Sally definitely was on my side; but the boys is what troubled me. More so, I was kind of nervous to face Scourge. I had been his friend for so long, we had chosen our classes together, our seats, and for God's sake we shared the same friend group! I had no idea what was in store for me, and I kinda didn't want to know.

I covered my face with my blanket, as I felt it being tugged from my grasp. I desperately held on, but the person at the end doubled my strength. "Stop being immature Amy!" Sally scolded in frustration, "You have to go to school."

"I'm sick." I spat.

There was no motivation left in me to go to school. I couldn't see him, not yet, I wasn't ready. And I hated how much it bothered me. I had always preached about being confident in oneself, and refusing to let other people bring you down with their drama. Yet, here I was, cuddled up in my blankets, refusing to face my problems like a _little_ _bitch_.

"Sick my ass!" She screeched.

"Just go without me."

"No."

"Why?"

She didn't answer, she stayed quiet for a while until I sensed she had given up. I could feel her tug on my blanket lighten up, so I popped my head out, only showing my eyes. I felt her weight on the bed as she sat down at the edge, taking off her shoes, "What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

She placed her shoes by the door and turned to climb on the bed towards the spot beside me. I sat in full attention now, and repeated my question, "What are you doing?"

She picked up the remote that sat lone-fully on the coffee table beside the right side of my bed, and turned on the television. "What do you want to watch?" She asked absently.

I cocked my head to the side, "No, first tell me what you are doing?"

Her ocean eyes landed on me as she simply shrugged, "I'm going to stay with you, if you don't want to go."

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up." She said as she turned her focus back on the television, "I know something is wrong, and I know you don't want to admit it, because you don't like to talk about 'feelings' or whatever." She let out a heavy breath, "So," she passed the remote to me, "Just put on a movie while I go downstairs and make some breakfast, and let me do my job as your best friend."

I watched her keep her gaze forward, her sea water eyes narrowed towards the ground as she prepared herself to argue with me if I would refuse. I admired the beauty in her, as her hair radiated a vibrant fire red from the sun's morning rays. I could see the soft blush that she had put on this morning that gave her a sweet glow in comparison to her honey skin.

 _God, how I loved this girl._

She understood me, in a way that I couldn't understand myself. She knew when I needed company and when I needed to be alone. Most importantly, she was loyal to me. I never worried about our friendship, no matter how many friends each of us had, our hearts belonged to each other. And moments like this, are the ones that matter the most to me. "Okay." I whispered, as she just nodded in agreement, her features now calmed.

I smiled to myself as I held the remote in my hands, trying my best not to let the tears that threatened to leave my eyes fall. Sally now turned to get off the bed, putting her short hair into a little bun. She looked for her slippers that she would usually leave under my bed on her side, and once she found them she looked at me and smiled warmly.

"I'm gonna make some pancakes okay?" She confirmed with me as I nodded. Then in all her effortless elegance she turned towards the door.

But before she left, I uttered something only a select few would ever hear from me, "I love you Sal."

Her back was still turned but her bright eyes looked back at me, as a stunning smile formed on her light pink lips. "I love you too Ames." Then she disappeared behind the door.

x

"There is no way I'm watching this crap." I scolded.

Sally laughed as she had already clicked 'purchase' button on the screen, and played the movie, "Since you made me ditch school today - the day I had a very important math test, by the way - I get to pick the movie."

I looked at her emptily, "I don't understand why you watch crap like this? I mean this type of romance is complete bull, it creates such impossible standards for boys. And besides that, it is so sexist how boys are _always_ the one's to chase after a girl, not to mention the fact that girls are always portrayed as these fragile, emotional creatures that need to be won over!" I huffed out a breath, "Like a girl can't take care of herself, or like we can't be single and be happy! Oh, and -"

Sally held up a hand, "Movies starting, shush now."

I threw myself against my pillow, stuffing my face with a handful of popcorn. "Whatever."

Movies like this make me feel insecure.

I'm not like the girls in the movies, not physically, and _definitely_ not similar in any way through my personality. So, it just made me feel uncomfortable, because I can't relate to them. The girls in these movies are so stereotypical: nicely dressed, nails painted, hair done, skin smooth without any flaw, always put together - almost as if they were inhuman. I disgusted me how hollywood depicted a woman through movies, as only objects of beauty. We are so much more complex than that, all humans are. Not all boys focus on how much tail they can get and scope out all ways possible to obtain sex, and not all girls fawn over bad boys, and expect for things to be given to them just because they have a pretty face.

 _Yet_ , knowing this, I still feel insecure.

Because I am _nothing_ close to any of that. I don't get dressed up everyday, tearing apart my wardrobe each morning in order to pick out an outfit, nor do I stress about the color of my hair or the shade of my nails. I take care of myself, yes, but I don't over do it. I don't consider myself a 'tom-boy' either. I don't really want to be labeled I guess. I just want people to me as Amy, someone who is valued by her actions rather than her appearance.

Yet, Sally makes me think otherwise. She is beyond all means, one of the most beautiful people I have met, from the inside and the outside. So, maybe you can have both? Maybe I've been looking at this all wrong.

I sighed longingly, maybe I'm just over thinking all this? I mean everything doesn't have to be a statement. Sally certainly seems like the 'average' girl, but then giving her such a label is already proving how much I've been brainwashed by the media to distinguish what is 'average' and what isn't.

 _My head hurts._

"Sal," I mumbled as I sat up from my pillows, she turned towards me lazily, "I think we should go to school."

"What?" She scrunched her brows, then looking down at her phone to check the time, "Ames, it's already nine, we get out at noon anyway so what's the point?"

"I will let you dress me up."

She sprang out of the bed and ran into my closet screaming in delight, "Let's go then!"

"Ow!" My head whipped back as she brushed through my hair. She simply waved my pain away with the brush that was in her hand. Sally had already picked out an outfit for me, and now she was just styling my hair, into 'bed head' curls, whatever that meant.

Once she finished brushing my hair, she sectioned it off into pieces, then pulling out a curling iron she had given me for christmas (I kept it under my sink, and hadn't even taken it out the box since then, to which she gave me an icy glare). I watched her in the mirror intently as she moved from side to side, my hair wrapping around the iron as small steam erupted from the barrel. "You are burning my hair."

"Shut up." She silenced, as she continued to work on my hair restlessly. Going through each section quickly, then letting the curls drop from the iron when she finished, as I sat there in awe at the once straight hair now curled. Once she was finished she sprayed it with some hairspray she had in her purse, and ran her fingers through my hair. She squealed in delight, "I swear, you are so freakin gorgeous Ames." I stared at my refection in shock, it was certainly a change from my usual messy waves. I smiled as I turned my head from side to side, feeling the hair sway with each movement.

I stood, feeling the length of my hair, and regardless of the curls it still reached my lower back. I tried my hardest to fight the smile that was tugging at my lips, but I couldn't help myself; _I felt good._ Sally put her hands on her hips, "Where do you think you are going?"

I pointed towards the clothes, "I'm gonna change?"

She shook her head, "I'm not done," then she turned towards her backpack and pulled out a small red bag, unzipping it. "I still have to do your makeup."

I raise a brow, "Makeup?" I've never worn makeup. It's just never been something I wanted to do, it looked uncomfortable. The closest thing to makeup I've gotten was the chapstick I'd buy from the gas station.

She nodded and padded the seat in front of my vanity mirror, "Sit down."

I took a soft breath, and sat back down.

We finally finished around ten, and made it to school around ten fifteen, just before the bell to third period rang. Some kids had already been released from class so they were roaming the halls, and from the moment I walked through the doors I had felt like letting Sally dress me up might have been a mistake. Everyone, and no, I am certainly not exaggerating, because _everyone_ was staring at me; and not that I cared what they thought, I just don't like being stared at.

"I think it's the shorts." Sally teased.

On any normal day, I would be wearing my usual dark washed jeans, and any sandals that I could find in my room, with just a casual tank top or t-shirt, but today Sally had picked out my outfit. Digging up the clothes that I have gotten as gifts from her, and the girls from over the years. Today I was wearing some army green shorts, and a black crop top that crossed in the front where my chest was, with a cream knitted cardigan - and some sandals that wrapped up a little past my ankles.

I smiled pridefully as I passed Mina, and her minions, flipping my hair to the side. Sally rolled her eyes, "You are much better at this then you lead on Ames."

I tapped her with my hip, "I've learn from the best."

"Amy?!" I heard Rouge's voice call. I walked up to her, as she looked at me flabbergasted, " _Fuck,_ " She huffed, "You look **hot**."

I felt my face heat up, turning away from her gaze, "Thanks Rouge."

She took my hand, and made me do a small spin in her arms, "Oh my god, Amy, I can't believe how hot you look."

"Amy isn't into girls Rouge." Sally mocked.

Rouge smirked slyly, "I mean, I wasn't either till I saw her."

I pushed Rouge away, instinctively covering my chest, "God, you both are horrible."

Sally rolled her eyes as she took my hand, "Come on let's get to our lockers." Rouge followed us as we walked through the hall towards our lockers, and on the way we crossed paths with the person who I knew I would inevitably see.

Rouge who was walking beside me, spoke to him or rather mocked him, "I can take a picture if you want?" He simply scoffed at her comment, but refused to lighten his gaze on me, and to my complete surprise Rouge slipped her hand into my back pocket squeezing my butt lightly, "Look all you want Scourge, but you can't touch!" She beamed as we walked away from him.

And maybe it was the outfit, the hair, or the makeup, or maybe it was just the way the girls boosted my confidence, but the fear I once felt from confronting him vanished. I was reminded how I don't need a guy to make myself feel good about myself, or to make myself feel wanted. Nor do I need to look like the girls in the magazine, or the movies to be beautiful. All I needed was my girls, who supported me relentlessly and clearly flirted with me almost as much as any boyfriend would.

And they reminded me, that I love me too.

xxxx

When I arrived home, Silver's car was oddly in the driveway. He usually doesn't come home till the afternoon so it wasn't normal for him to be home, so when I walked inside, I was ready to question why he was here so early only to be met with a very stressed Silver. He was running around the house, grabbing clothes from the landry room, then taking things from his bathroom downstairs. I cocked my head to the side, "Sil?" I called loudly.

His eyes finally made there way to me, pausing slightly mid walk as he noticed my attire, "Nice," he said supportingly.

I looked down at my outfit that had become an overnight sensation, and smiled brightly. "Thanks," then I pointed at the clothes in his hand, "But, where you going?"

"Oh," he peeped, "I have to go to a work convention for a couple days."

"So I'm going to be alone?" I asked excitedly.

 _YES!_

He laughed lightly, "Sort of."

 _What?_

I scrunched my brows, "What do you mean sort of?"

"I asked Sonic to check up on you from time to time." He spoke as he placed his clothing inside the black suitcase that laid flatly on the sofa.

"What!" I screamed, "W-Why! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!"

He stopped packing as he gave me a cynical look, "Ames, you can't cook."

"Y-Yeah, b-but, Sally can? I mean she could just sleep over the days you are gone! That's what I was going to do anyway! I mean how could you ask _him_ ," I hissed, "to baby-sit me! Without even asking me?"

"I didn't ask him to baby-sit Amy, I just asked him to make sure you have food."

"You could have asked Vanilla!"

Silver groaned, "Vanilla lives across town, I wouldn't feel comfortable with asking her to drive all the way over here just to cook you food. And if you forgot, Sonic lives _right next door._ "

"Oh, trust me," I spat, "I haven't."

"It's just a week" He finished, "You can live."

"I rather starve."

"Or eat cereal." He teased.

I scoffed, " **Bite** **me**." Crossing my arms in defiance, "I'm not going to let him in."

He smiled devilishly, "You don't have to." I rose a brow suspiciously, as he zipped his suitcase closed, "Cause I gave him a key."

 _Great, the pest now has an all access pass to my house._

"You know, for a brother you certainly are confident with leaving me alone with a boy," I pressed as he follow my movements with his eyes, "I mean, _if it was me_ , I'd be a **little** worried about a teenage boy being around your little sister." I held up my hands, "But, that's just me."

He lifted his suitcase from the couch and pulled the handle up, then began to walk towards the door, stopping in front of me as a hand softly padded the top of my head, "Nice try Ames, but I know you can't stand him, so I'm not very worried." I pushed his hand away from my hair, running my hands over the area to fix any strays.

"Yeah, Yeah." I shooed my hand at him.

He swept in for a kiss on my cheek, taking my cheeks in his hands and squeezing my face. I screamed trying to push him away from me as I felt his slobber get all over my skin, "Get off!"

He didn't budge, not for another few seconds, then lifting his lips with a big ' _popping'_ sound, for me to desperately whipe at the infected area. He chuckled lightly, "Love you Ames, be good, and **no** **boys** ," his laughter increased, " _well,_ boys that you actually like I mean."

I grab one of the pillows sitting on the couch and turn to throw it at him, "Just go!" aiming right at his head, but he ducked before it made impact.

"Bye! Bye!" His voice sang.

xxxx

I watch him as he unloaded the food from the paper bags, he looked a little lost as he searched around for the foods origin in the kitchen. His lime eyes turned to me, "You know, I would be out much faster if you would help."

I let out a breath before getting up from the bar stool, taking the bag out of his hand. I looked down to see what was in it, "Pomegranates." I took the baseball sized fruit into my hands, mesmerized by it's natural magenta tint. I closed my eyes, picturing the small rubies that sat inside the fruit, my taste buds cringing from its normally sour flavor. "These are my-"

"Favorite, I know." he finished absently, but a little too quickly for me to not be suspicious of how he knew something so trivial about me.

I opened my eyes, and looked at him curiously, "Wait, how did you know that?"

He was putting away some vegetables in the fridge, and although it would have seemed like a normal pause in his voice when he answered I couldn't help but feel like he was lying. "Oh," he dryly spoke, "Silver," he slightly turned back to look up at me, "He told me, he left me a list of all your favorite foods."

 _I don't remember telling Silver what my favorite fruit is._

I nodded, as I returned to putting the food back in it's place; but I couldn't shake off that feeling that sat in the pit of my stomach. He was lying, but why? And how the hell did he know something like that? I haven't had a pomegranate since my mother passed, we would grow them outside, she had grown a tree just for me in our old house. I refused to eat any pomegranates from any other source ever since then. I put them back into the paper bag, "You should take them." I pushed the bag away from me with the tips of my nails, "I've lost my taste for them."

The room stayed cold, the only sound was the ruffling of the bags and soft taps of the food being placed into their rightful destinations. We finished quickly with my help, so I sat back down on the original bar stool I was on earlier and watched him as he took out the items from the last bag. "It's clam chowder, I made it earlier." The tupperware was fogged up around the edges, as the heat ate away at the plastic container. It was unsettling how much he seemed to know about my liking of food, but then again, it may have been all a coincidence. I simply nodded, pulling the small tub towards my chest. I smiled softly as I felt a wave of calmness wash over me as it's warmth rested in my palms, "So," he said plainly, his eyes directed at anything but me, "I'm going home now, if you need anything just call." He pointed towards the fridge, "My number is right there."

I nodded in understanding.

"Okay," he breathed, "Goodnight." He picked up the paper bag that contained the pomegranates, and without another word, he turned to leave.

 _Amy,_ Silver's voice rang in my head.

What.

 _Apologize,_ his voice pushed.

For what?

 _You know what_ , the voice said in frustration.

I groaned, _fine_.

It was really irritating how much Silver rubbed off on me, with his 'kind' and 'good-natured' attitude. It was so suffocating. "Wait," I croaked, his lime eyes looking at me dull-fully. My throat instantly swelled up, and I could feel my body's temperature rising to feverish heat, "I'm,"

I can't do this.

 _Do it Amy, you can't leave things like this._

I'm gonna look like an idiot.

 _How? Because you are nice for a change?_

Hey! I'm nice... To certain people.

 _Just apologize already._

He stood patiently as I argued with myself on whether I should apologize or not, I smiled in gratitude at his ability to be so tolerant of me; it certainly was a special skill. I coughed, "Look, let's just start over."

He scrunched his brows, his face twisting in a confused glance. "What?" It amazed me how defined his features were, even as he seemed deterred. His grassy eyes glowed under the dim fluorescent lights, his hair was a vivid deep blue that reminded me of the night sky before it was submerged completely under darkness. He was biting the inside of his cheek, which outlined the bone, it was so sharp, so precise, that I imagined if I ran my finger over it, it would cut into my skin.

"I just," I mumbled nervously, "I think we should start over, considering the circumstances."

He sucked in a breath, then flashing a radiant smile that lit up the room. His dimples finally making their appearance, and giving him the boyish look that comforted me, it made me feel like he wasn't a carved statue, he had his imperfections too. "Okay."

I held out a hand, "I'm Amy."

He laughed lightly, as his hand swept mine, "Nice to meet you Ameli-" he paused, " _Amy._ " He spoke my name as if it was a habit he longed to get rid of, but one he couldn't avoid. His voice echoed through my ears like an old friend reaching out to you after years of being lost, or the feeling of your favorite blanket fresh out the dryer, only to wrap yourself up in its warmth. "I'm Sonic." He finally let out.

I could feel it, deep inside me - down to my core.

That a door, meant to stay barred shut, had just swung off it's hinges; and it would remind me of why I had closed it in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"Come on." I huffed, "Stop being such a baby." I rose my hand for the fifth time in the last ten minutes that I have been standing outside of Sonic's door, and forced myself to knock.

My knuckles banged against the rough wood, giving a muffled groan as the knock echoed through the air.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._

I looked towards my feet, stepping side to side, distributing my weight from heel to heel.

 _I can't believe I'm_ _ **really**_ _doing this._

My eyes flickered to the doorknob as I heard the small ticks of its gears turning to unlock itself.

 _Tick._

I could feel my stomach aching in pain as it did flips, I didn't know it could do.

 _Tick._

My legs began to sink into the ground beneath me, condemning me to my fate.

 _Tick_.

I gasped as my throat constricted my airways, making me feel lightheaded.

Slowly my body was beginning to devour itself, and I had given into the idea; until his piercing lime eyes landed on me.

Like a shockwave, running up my spine, I felt myself coming back together. It was an overbearing feeling, a heat I was uncomfortable with; I could feel it slither down to my toes, and back up to the tips of my fingers.

"Amy?" His voice echoed away from me.

I forced myself to look away from him, the instant warmth that he had given me now turned into a chilling frost on the tip of my nose. I let out a hollow breath, "Yeah," I huskily whispered, "Um," I took in a deep breath trying to clear my thoughts, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me?"

Instantly clicking my tongue at the words that escaped my lips, "No! I mean, not with me," I hastily explained, "Ugh, well _with me_ , but not just like _me_ alone, as in like not us alone." I fumbled over my words as his eyes watched each movement of my scrabbling hands.

He smiled slyly, letting out a soft chuckle, "Sure, I'd enjoy a movie."

"Great!" I chirped, then let out a groan as I noticed how excited my voice had sounded, "I mean, _great,_ " I smoothed as I cooly stuck my hands in my winter coat, "let's go."

I spun around, trying to walk as fast as I could away from that embarrassing situation I had just put myself in. Why didn't Sally go and ask him? Why did I have to be the one to ask him? God, I made such a fool of myself, he probably thinks I'm weird.

 _Ew, I just hate the feeling he gives me, it makes me want to puke._

"Ames!" Sally called from the driver's seat, "hurry up or we are gonna be late!"

I rolled my eyes, "We're coming!"

That's when I saw it, that little twinkle in her eye, the twinkle that meant she would brew up a storm; a storm that wasn't welcomed.

 _I should have just stayed home._

 _x_

We had all mutually decided on watching an action movie about a group of vigilantes that go around robbing banks for to give to the less fortunate. It looked like an interesting movie, and was certainly something Silver and I would normally come to watch.

But I was rather suspicious as to why Sally was so easily convinced on when it came to deciding on the movie. Normally Sally would argue day-in to day-out on watching a romantic comedy, but this time she just caved in to whatever I suggested.

I looked over towards Sally, she was standing with the rest of our group - Blaze and Cream - as they all stood at the topping station to add butter to their popcorn.

Sonic and I were still in line to get our snacks for the movie, but our cashier was taking his sweet time with each customer.

I groaned in annoyance, as I looked around for any possible escape route to find that this was the shortest line open. "Great." I breathed out loud.

Sonic, who was standing beside me gave out a soft chuckle, "Are you always this impatient?"

"Well, it's certainly not a trait I brag about."

He shook his head in a playful manner, "Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'good things come to those who wait?'"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think that applies in this situation, because if we wait too long then we will miss the movie."

He gave a soft smile in return, and remained quiet until we got to the front of the line.

" _Finally_ ," I whispered beneath my breath.

"Hello, what can I get for you tonight?" The cashier boy with the light hazel eyes asked.

"Can I get a medium popcorn, and a large pink lemonade, and," I hummed as I looked around at the candy that was on display, I pointed to the chocolate covered raisins, "can I get on of those?"

The boy nodded and began to place the items that I ordered on the glass countertop, "Anything else?" I shook my head, and he nodded and turned towards Sonic who stood beside me. "Anything for you sir?"

I peeped in before Sonic could answer, "Oh, no, we are separa-"

"Just a medium coke," Sonic cooly spoke over my rushed tone.

I looked at the boy, who looked back at me then back at Sonic before he proceeded to getting the drink. I watched as Sonic shuffled in his back pocket to get out his wallet, I held up a hand, "You don't have to, really, Silver left me some money and I can get it. I mean after al-"

" _Amy_ , it's on me" he cooed softly, his honey voice melted in my ears at the sound of my name leaving his lips. His eyes looked down at me, radiating such a warmth in me that when the cashier boy came back, my body was unable to protest Sonic's next action.

Walking back to the girls I tried my hardest to ignore their taunts at how Sonic had paid for my things. I simply replied with the fact that it was a friendly action, nothing more to read into; but of course they didn't buy it.

We walked into our designated theater, and we all decided to sit in the back row, but there was another group sitting in the back row as well - and everyone knows that you don't wanna sit next to strangers when watching a movie - so we ended up splitting into two groups.

Blaze, Cream and Sally in the back row, and Sonic and I sitting in front of them in the second to back row. I groaned, of course this was Sally's plan to make Sonic and I sit together, but I will show them. I'm not going to let them get the better of me.

Watching the girls take their seats, I motioned Sonic to follow me, "Come on, let's sit more towards the front. No one ever sits in the front anyway."

Sonic began to walk down the steps towards the beginning rows, as I followed, but making sure to look back at the girls with a glare so cold they should have been shivering.

Turning to walk down the stairs, I met Sonic's vibrant eyes that waited for me at the bottom of the steps. My head began to buzz, as my mind drifted to what felt like a memory to a similar time when I walked down a stairway into his mesmerizing eyes.

My heart pounded in my chest, so harshly that I felt my fingers gently curl around the edge of my winter coat. A wave of nausea overcame me as I felt that unbearable warmth again, the same warmth that consumed me each time we met our eyes.

He had frozen time, with just a glance.

 _Why do I always feel this way around him? I always get so warm, and my heart begins to hammer in my chest._

 _What is wrong with me?_

" _Amy?"_ His voice called out to me, singing my name in a soft peaceful hum. I bathed in his peace for an instant, letting it drown me in a comfort I didn't know another person beside my mother could give me.

"Amy." He called again, this time harsh. The soft breeze of the air conditioning within the movie theater finally hit the tip of my nose, wakening me from trance.

I moved a foot forward, noticing a soft crunching sound beneath my feet. I looked down at the illuminated stairway to see the popcorn I once held in my hands, was now spread out on the ground chaotically. " _Fuck,"_ I hissed under my breath.

I stepped over the fallen corn and I made my way to Sonic, trying to calm the nerves that numbed my body. "Are you alright?" He asked as we took our seats, his hand stretching to meet my own, but then quickly slapping it back down to his thigh.

"I'm fine." I lied, "I just feel light headed."

He hummed, "Do you want to leave?"

I looked up at him confusion, "What?"

"Watching a movie might make it worse," he explained himself calmly, "if you feel uneasy, loud sounds might bother you."

I shook my head, "No, I'm okay."

"Alright."

I should have just said yes to leaving and going home, because I couldn't pay attention to the movie at all. Sonic remained silent, he hardly spoke throughout the movie, which I actually enjoyed because I needed to be alone in my thoughts for a while.

 _Why do I feel so weird around him_?

I hardly know Sonic, there is no reason for me to feel anything when I'm around him.

We bump into each other _a lot_ , and sure we have our colorful encounters. Although I haven't really had a deep conversation with him to know anything about him, I just have my own version of him in my mind.

Maybe if I got to know him better I wouldn't feel so weird?

Maybe that's it!

Right? I mean when you are around people you don't really know you tend to feel awkward right? Subconsciously I must be nervous, but my pride refuses to let those feelings emerge.

Though, that doesn't explain the warmth that I feel around him. I hate even thinking about it, it makes me so uncomfortable. Maybe it hormones responding to a good looking boy, because let's not kid ourselves; Sonic is _very_ handsome.

I let out a loud breath, maybe I'm just losing my mind.

"I need some air." I whispered to Sonic. He nodded in understanding and began to stand, I took hold of his jacket, "wait," I rushed, "you don't have to come with me."

He smiled, "I want to."

x

I didn't really know what to think at the moment.

I wasn't sure how to soak in the moment before me, as I looked down at our reflections of the fountain water. The air was cold, a sickening cold, but I was warmed as I sat beside him. I gave up on trying to figure out what it was about him that made me feel the way I did whenever he was near, I just let it be.

"I've always loved the winter time." I said aloud.

His lime eyes looked towards me, "Really?" he seemed surprised by my answer as if he had already concluded his own idea of me, as I did of him.

I smiled softly, "Yes, It's my favorite season. No matter how cold it gets, I always feel a warmth in the air that only comes around this time of year."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not really sure," I answered honestly, "I looked for the same warmth during the summer time, spring too, but nothing ever comes close."

I heard him chuckle lightly, "You might think I'm lying, but, I've always felt the same way."

I cocked a brow, "Really?"

He nodded.

I huffed out a breath, "Well, maybe we aren't so different after all."

He grinned, looking up to the midnight sky, "Maybe not."

"I still can't believe Silver made you babysit me." I coughed out jokingly.

"You'll never get rid of me Amy, no matter how hard you try." He joked back.

 _Those words_ , he said them so effortlessly, like second nature. They were words I have heard before, from his voice, I know it. I can feel it down in my core, that he has said that to me before; I just couldn't pinpoint where.

"Sonic," I spoke huskily.

He looked down at me innocently, "Yes?"

"I," _You are going to sound crazy Amy, don't ask him,_ "I feel like," _don't do this!_ "Um," I felt my heart beginning to pound in my chest, "like, we have met before," _good job, now he thinks you are a psychopath,_ "I just," I stumbled to correct myself from sounding like a maniac, "I feel like there's something about you that I feel is memorable."

There it was, that yearning look of his. But in the same instant that it appeared it was washed away, making me question if I saw it at all to begin with. "You do?"

"Y-Yes." I croaked, "I mean, have we? Do I sound crazy?" I groaned, " _God_ , I'm probably scaring you. I'm sorry."

I was expecting him to just awkwardly laugh off my insinuations, or at least do something other than his next action. He drew a hand, running it through his cobalt hair, a sly grin from ear to ear. " _Well_ , at least you haven't completely forgotten about me."

"W-What?" I was speechless.

 _He knew something! How could he possibly know something I didn't know? What is going on?_

Suddenly he let out a warm laugh that filled the lonely winter air, "I'm joking Amy," he shook his head, "but you should have seen your face!"

I shoved him in that moment, "Sonic! You jerk! I was starting to feel like I was going crazy!"

"I know," he snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "You are such an idiot you know that? I was being serious!"

He continued to laugh, gently holding his stomach as he tried to calm himself, "I just," he muffled out through his laughs, "I had too."

"I hate boys." I said aloud to myself.

"Oh Amy, don't be that way, we aren't all bad."

"No, just you." I huffed.

"Yeah, just me." He agreed. "But, in all seriousness, maybe I just remind you of someone."

I smirked, "Yeah, you're right. I mean you are such a stereotype, I probably just confused you with those crappy movies Sally has been making watch."

"Watch it." He hissed.

I giggled, "You surely got that, 'bad-boy' thing going for you."

" _The_ baddest."

I rolled my eyes, " _The_ lamest."

"You just enjoy aiming for the jugular don't you?"

"I mean," I smiled, "It is the fastest way to kill someone."

"You should smile more." He suddenly spoke, "You look better when you smile."

"What are you trying to say that I look bad when I don't?"

He shrugged playfully, "You said it."

I slapped the back of his head, "Keep pushing it _Blue_ _Boy_."

He cocked a brow, "Oh? So back to that now?"

"Yup."

The next words that escaped his lips were merely a distant whisper as they melted into the breeze, and if I wasn't beside him I would have never heard them, " _Alright, Moonflower."_

Those words had triggered a memory that was hidden in the deepest part of my mind.

 _I couldn't see anything, nothing but darkness surrounded me. The icy air danced on my bare skin as I stood in the room with no end, and I had felt an unbearable coldness that resembled death._

 _But there was a man who stood in front of me, his hand stretched out to me, his skin pale as the moon that rose in the night, the moon that my mother had warned me to stray away from. It glowed in the darkness, comforting me as the moon did whenever the light would go away, so I touched it. I took his hand, I took the hand of the man of the moon, and although I was lost, I had never felt so safe._

 _His words sang to me, like an old lullaby, "My moonflower, welcome home."_

I opened my eyes and looked down to my feet, my brown winter boots meeting my gaze. The darkness that had surrounded me had disappeared with a single blink.

What in the hell was that?


End file.
